Nightingale
by LunaRoseDragon
Summary: Alice's world is turned upsidedown when evil immortals try to kill her! Can she discover the power inside her to save her and the world? Alice/Shun I won't be finishing this story, sorry.
1. Happy Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**

**Chapter 1 ~Happy days**

Alice was enjoying a Day out with her Grandfather in the woods of Moscow near their house. After she and her friends had defeated Naga and his minions they had all gone back to their lives again. Dan and Runo were finally dating, Julie went back to her home and was now dating Billy, Marucho had gone on a holiday with his parents to Fiji, Runo was helping her parents with their family cafe and Shun...well he had gone back to training as a ninja with his grandfather.

Alice looked up at the beautiful baby-blue sky and thought to herself "_What a Beautiful day, I wonder what everyone else is doing" _She smiled, remembering her friend's happy faces.

It has been a month since the gang saved the Bakugan's world, Vestroia from the evil Bakugan Naga. Since then the Bakugan have used the portal that Dr Michael built to travel back to the human world and live with the humans but still travel to Vestroia to return home.

Hydranoid sat on Alice's shoulder smiling happily as she made her way to where her grandfather sat on a red picnic rug laying out some food.

"Hey Alice look at this" He said as she sat next to him. He then pulled out a small, shiny, light purple and rose coloured, heart shaped gemstone

"Wow its Beautiful" She gushed in amazement.

"This, my dear, is a rare Gem called Lavenderrose. It's said to be a magical Gem" He went on handing her the Gem. The Gem sparkled in the sunlight.

"Where did you find this?" She asked as she took a closer look at the gem.

"Well you remember your mother?" He asked her. She looked up.

"Yes, but not much" She said facing the ground to hide her tears from him.

"Well she found this when she was young and had it ever since, she was going to give it to you when you were ten but..." Afew tears dropped from his eyes. He then took Alice's hand and slide the Gem, which was on a lovely gold chain, into her delicate hand and closed her fingers around it. Alice looked up at her Grandfather then looked into her hand at the Beautiful Gem.

"Your mum was so beautiful just like this Gem, she had asked me to give it to you when I thought it was the right time" He said, smiling at her as she looked at it.

"You look so much like her, just as beautiful as she was" He said taking the gem from her hand and placing it around her neck.

"Thank you" She smiled and held the gem in her hands.

"If only she was here now" he smiled, looking to the sky.

'If only...'

...

**~This chapter has been rewritten**

**Luna**


	2. Can't wait to see Alice

**Chapter 2 ~Can't wait to see Alice**

Somewhere in the dark night sky a plane was on its way to Moscow to visit Alice. On board was Dan and rest the gang.

"I can't wait to see Alice again, It's been so long since we seen her" Runo said happily thinking of her sister-like friend.

"Yeah we haven't seen her since we saved Vestroia" Marucho said smiling too. Alice was like a big sister to everyone, since she was the oldest of the brawlers, she cared for everyone like they were her own little brothers and sisters that she never had.

Marucho looked over at Runo who was fiddling with something.

"Hey what's that Runo?" He asked her.

"It's a friendship bracelet I'm making for Alice's birthday, see" She said holding up a not compete beautiful bracelet. The beads were gold with pink, Purple Heart shaped gems through it and diamond gems. The colours sparkled in the sun light and sent rainbow beams everywhere around the room.

"Wow it's beautiful" they all said staring at the different colours beaming around the room...

"She's going to love it" Julie said hypnotised by the beautiful bracelet.

"Wow Alice is so lucky to have you as a best friend" Dan said, wishing Shun will be more like Runo.

"Thanks Dan" She said, smiling at him. Then Dan looked over to where Shun was and gave him a "_Why can't you be more like her" _look. Shun just grinned and looked away.

"Can't wait till Alice's Birthday in two weeks time" Julie gushed. Throwing her hands in the air in excitement.

"Me two this is going to be a birthday she'll never forget" Marucho cried out.

Shun stared out the window watching big, white fluffy clouds pass by. He was thinking of Alice.

Shun liked Alice...well more like he loves Alice but is too shy to tell her how he feels for her.

Alice too had feelings for Shun but she couldn't tell him how she feels.

"Hey wonder if we'll meet Alice's parents, we have never seen or met them yet" Runo asked thinking a little.

"Yeah I bet her parents are so cool, I can't wait to meet them" Julie gushed as she too thought of Alice's parents.

"Wounder why Alice hasn't mentioned them whenever we talked about our parents? We have only met her grandfather" Marucho asked in a daze.

"Don't know well maybe they have been travelling or something and Alice hasn't seen them for a while?" Dan answered, looking at Runo.

'_Mmmm, wonder why she doesn't talk about them?' _Runo thought.

Just then all the Bakugan rolled in there sphere shape form and jumped up onto the table.

"Hey where did you all go?" Dan asked them.

"We were in the spare room talking that's all" Drago replied.

"Oooo what we're use talking about?" Julie asked them all.

"Nothing much, well nothing that will interest you anyway" Tiggerera said jumping up on Runo's shoulder.

"Yeah mind your own business" Preyas said, trying to make another convosation.

"Ok, ok keep your skin on" Dan said, steadying him.

"So what have you talking about?" Gorom asked.

"Nothing" Runo said, annoyed.

"Come on" preyas said, trying to convince them to spill.

"No you wouldn't tell us what you were talking about so we won't tell you" Runo protested.

"Fine do whatever you want we'll find out tho" Preyas said, calming down.

Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed.

...

Meanwhile, Alice was enjoying roasting marshmallows over a fire in a Moscow forest. Alice smiled as she stared at the cooking marshmallow in the blazing fire. Hydranoid was sitting on a bag nearby eating his own marshmallow and humming softly.

"So Alice are you excited for your birthday?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah...I guess" Alice said softly, facing the ground.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked her as he saw her look away.

"It's nothing" She said quickly to cover up her tears that started streaming down her face.

Michael placed an arm around her and held her close. Alice wrapped her arms around him and sobbed quietly.

"You want your mum and dad don't you?" He asked.

Alice nodded and started crying louder. Michael put an arm around her head and stroked her hair

"I miss them too" He said breaking the silence and looking up at the sky and staring at the stars.

"But remember they will always be there for you and help you through life" He tried to make her smile.

"I know" Alice said, looking up and faintly smiled at her grandfather. He smiled back and then they both looked up at the beautiful night sky. A shooting star flew gracefully by and an array of light followed it.

"I wish they were still with us" Alice said dreamily. Michael smiled and looked at her cheerfully.

"You know you are a splitting image of her"

"Really?"

"Yep and you have the same personality as her too" he smiled

Alice smiled and hugged him and they both looked back in the sky again as a bunch of stars shone in the dark black sky.

'If only they were here now'

...

**~This Chapter has been rewritten**

**Luna**


	3. Dr Michael's death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**

**Chapter 3 ~Dr Michael's Death**

It was morning when the plane with the brawlers landed in Moscow. The group looked curiously around their surroundings then walked towards a clearing that was near a huge mansion, that was home to Dr Michael and Alice.

"Wow this place is huge!" Dan said as they walked over to where Runo and Shun were standing. Shun Frowned and seemed to be off in his own little world, properly thinking of a certain someone.

"Yes and if we're not careful Dan will get us all lost again" Drago teased.

"Hey that was only one time and it was a year ago, I knew where I was going...I just needed to make sure we were going in the right direction that all" Dan burst out on Drago's comment.

"Yeah Drago's right, why don't I lead" Runo agreed, skipping ahead of Dan as she made her way north.

"Ummm Runo" Tiggerara said suddenly.

"What Tiggerara?" She asked annoyed.

"Do you know where you are going?" Tiggerara asked worried.

Runo rolled her eyes.

"Of cause I Do it's this way!" Runo said, not entirely sure.

Everyone looked at her in a serious way.

"What?" Runo asked, looking back.

"Alice's house is this way remembered?" Julie said, pointing west.

"Ooo Yeah I knew that" Runo said, blushing as she began walking towards where Julie was pointing.

"And you thought I got lost!" Dan mumbled softly to the others.

Everyone laughed. Runo looked back with a grin.

"What's so funny?" She asked them, raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing" they all said in unison and walked past Runo who was still standing there looking confused.

"Hey Runo are you coming?" Julie asked, looking back at her.

"I guess she wants to get lost" Preyas whispered to Marucho, who chuckled at the comment.

"Are you going with them?" Tiggerara asked, looking up at her from her shoulder.

Snapping out of her confused trance, Runo nodded then quickly ran up to catch up with them.

...

(Minutes later)

They still haven't found the house yet...

"Wow this place is really big" Runo said, looking up towards the tall, brown trees.

"And there is snow everywhere and it's too cold" Dan complained.

"Of cause its cold here Dan we're in Moscow and it snows like everyday here. God don't you ever stop complaining?" Runo asked, standing next to Dan, who was scratching his head.

"What ever I'm hungry" Dan said, just as his belly grumbled.

"Dan you are always hungry" Drago said, jumping down from Dan's shoulder and floated in the air infront of him.

"Am not" Dan protested crossing his arms and turning around.

"Umm Dan, Drago's right you are always Hungry no matter what" Julie joined in.

Dan ignored them and walked off further ahead.

"Cry baby" Preyas called after him.

...

Meanwhile Alice and Hydranoid were asleep back in Alice's room at the house. Her Grandfather was cooking breakfast in the kitchen when he heard a banging noise coming from outside. Immediately he grabbed a saucepan by the handle and looked outside.

"Who's there?" He asked, swinging around as the sound came again.

"Hehehehe" A dark voice laughed from the kitchen doorway. Michael turned around to see a dark figure leaning against the doorway. It was hard to see who it was because one, it was dark; and two, he wore dark clothing. He was wearing a black top hat and cloak and had dark glasses on and a long black hair.

"What do you want?" Michael asked him, stepping back from the figure.

The figure chuckled then lifted his hand up revealing a lit match.

"What..." Michael glared at him, staring at the lit match.

"What do you want?" Michael asked, again taking another step backwards.

"I want you're Granddaughter Alice" he laughed, letting go of the match.

The match fell on the ground and let out a huge fire ball. Unknown to Dr Michael, the dark figure had secretly drenched the place full of petrol before meeting with .

"Wha...what have you done? Are you crazy you'll kill us all?" He screamed, trying to get away.

The figure laughed then waved as he climbed out the window near the doorway.

"Bye bye Michael" was the last thing the figure said as Michael was overwhelmed by the smoke and fainted.

"Alice!" he cried before blackness took over him.

'Alice...'

...

Meanwhile Alice heard the smoke alarm and was soon up fast. She noticed smoke coming from under the door.

'Oh no...Grandfather!' She cried.

Running around her room and collecting a few valuables, she then ran for the door.

She touched the doorhandle, but it was hot to touch. Gasping, she grabbed her sleeve and used it to grab the handle, this time turning it and she flung the door wide open and ran out into the thick smoke.

She coughed as she reached the staircase and ran down it, but suddenly the roof caved in and fell on top of Alice and knocked her out.

"Alice" Dr Michael screamed from the kitchen. He was unable to move and was trapped under a burning piece of the roof.

Before the flames burnt him to death, he called out,

"Alice find your parents..."

...

(Back with the brawlers)

"Hey did you hear that?" Dan asked everyone.

Everyone fell silent and listened.

"Yes and it came from over there" Drago said, turning towards a bunch of trees where thick, black smoke was seen floating above them in the sky like a black storm cloud.

"Do you think Alice and her grandfather are in some kind of trouble?" Marucho asked.

"Don't know I hope they are ok" Runo said.

'I hope they are ok'

"Come on then let's go and see" Julie said, dragging Dan by the arm and running at full pace.

"Hey that's my boyfriend go get your own" Runo hissed at Julie as she tried to catch up to them.

When they got to where they seen the smoke they were shocked to see that it was Alice's house.

"O no Alice!" Runo screamed, running towards the flaming house.

"Runo wait up" Dan called out to her.

"Well looks like we are putting ourselves in danger again" Marucho said sarcastically.

Shun run ahead of them and was the first to reach the house, leaping through an open window.

"Alice" he called out.

Smoke blackened the whole room so he couldn't see much and the flames were intense.

"Alice" he cried as he climbed over a fallen piece of wood from the roof and headed to the hallway to the stairs.

"Alice"

**...**

**~This chapter has been rewritten**

**Luna**


	4. Bad news

**Chapter 3 ~Bad news**

**(In the waiting room at the hospital)**

Everything was very quiet and still as the brawlers waited news on Alice.

Shun managed to find her under a flaming pile of wood from the roof and managed to drag her out. Unfortunally they never found Dr Michael.

Runo spoke up as she looked through the window of Alice's room and seeing her laying on the white hospital bed badly burned and hurt.

"I hope Alice will be ok" she sighed.

"She will be ok Runo. Alice is a strong girl, she'll get through this" Dan comforted her as he put an arm around her. He couldn't look at Alice hurt so he just stared towards the ground at his shoes.

"Yeah Dan's right, Alice is strong she'll survive" Marucho added from his seat.

Shun was busy staring out the window in silence. He had tears rolling down his face and was trying to hide it from the others. He didn't like to see Alice hurt like this.

Julie stood on the other side of Runo and put an arm around her. Runo did the same to her as they fought to hold back the tears.

The Bakugan was sitting on a table near Alice's room in silence after the terrible sight they saw of Alice and the flaming house. Hydranoid was shaking after the experience he just encountered. He worried about Alice alot and always made sure she was ok. This was just too much for him.

"She's going to be alright" Skyress comforted him, waddling over to him and nuzzled him.

"I hope so" Hydranoid spoke softly.

Just then the nurse came out of Alice's hospital room and looked up at the brawlers.

"Use must be Alice's friends who bought her here?" She asked them.

"Yes" They said sadly.

"Is she going to be ok?" Runo asked her. Her eyes were big, looking up towards the nurse and she was shaking.

"She will be fine but she's suffering serious burns to all her body has a few broken bones so we need to keep her here for awhile" She smiled sadly.

"Can we see her?" Julie asked her, looking up at her.

"No, not at this moment; but maybe tomorrow. We'll have to see how she is in the morning" the nurse said with a small smile to try to cheer them up.

"What about Dr Michael?" Marucho asked her.

The nurse looked down to the ground. "Fire fighters found him half an hour ago and he...he was dead"

"O no" They gasped. They knew that Alice loved him and will be sad to hear he died. Alice spent a lot of time with him. It was like he was her best friend but now...

"Well Alice still has her parents so I guess that it's not that bad?" Runo said, trying to break the tension.

"Well I actually was friends with Alice's parents" The nurse chimed in.

"Really? What are they like?" Dan asked. Shun listened, still having his back turned to the window.

"Well they are lovely people, but sadly they are not alive today, umm sorry you have to excuse me I'm kind of busy. I'll see use tomorrow" She said, walking off down the corridor.

"Bye, thank you" They called out to her, waving.

"What did she just say about Alice's parents?" Runo asked after the nurse left.

"She said they were dead!" Dan repeated, turning towards her with a confused look.

"But how? Alice never mentioned anything about them dying" Julie added.

"That's proberly why she doesn't talk about them" Marucho commented.

"Yeah, well we can ask her in the morning anyway" Runo said, sounding bored.

"Well what do we do now?" Julie asked.

"I guess we go back to the plane and stay the night there" Marucho offered.

"Yeah there is nothing much we can do now so let's go" Dan said heading for the entrance. Everyone followed him except Shun who was now still near the window looking to the floor. Dan noticed he was not coming and went and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you coming?" He asked

"No I want to stay here for awhile I'll meet with you guys later" Shun said quietly.

Dan saw that he had been crying and thought it was best to leave him alone for awhile. He looked up and smiled.

"Ok but if you need to talk to someone, I'm always open" Dan said as he began to walk away.

"Ok" Shun called after him then walked over to the window to Alice's room and looked in at her. She was in a coma and had a respirator on her and lots of wires and stuff in her. She had bandages all over her body and a heart reader near her bed. Her heart beat was low and slow and seemed to take forever to get to the other side. Shun looked at her worried. He didn't want to lose her.

**...**

**~This chapter has been rewritten**

**Luna**


	5. Forgotten story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, but I do enjoy watching it!**

**Chapter 5 ~Forgotten story**

"Man is it cold" Dan complained as he sat in the kitchen with the other brawlers and their Bakugan in Marucho's plane which was parked outside in a field near the Moscow hospital.

"Dan stop you're wining, we are all cold" Drago yelled at Dan.

"Is there a fireplace or something?" Runo asked, shivering.

"Hey I found a fireplace in the lounge room follow us!" Preyas said happily, heading for the lounge room.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting around the hot burning fire and drank hot chocolate with little marshmallows. They all stared blankly into the fire sipping their hot drinks every now and then.

"Are we going to see Alice today?" Skyress asked, looking around at the low, sad faces.

"Yeah, I hope she's going to be ok" Runo answered.

Just then Shun got up quietly and walked outside. Skyress followed him knowing what was wrong.

"Shun" She called floating just infront of him, "You're worried about Alice aren't you?" She asked seeing tears in Shun's eyes.

"I...I...just...don't ...want her ...to..." He sobbed and broke up in tears.

"She'll survive Shun" Skyress said, hopping up on Shun's shoulder and nuzzling his chin.

"Thanks Skyress" Shun whispered to her.

"It's ok, I know how much she means to you and the other brawlers" Skyress said quietly.

"Yeah it's just..." Shun broke off. Skyress looked up at him.

"I love her" He finally said, breaking into tears again.

"It's ok" Skyress said, nuzzling him again.

...

(Back inside with the others)

"Wonder if Shun's ok?" Dan asked, looking for his friend.

"Shun is upset that's all Dan. He needs to have a friend right now" Drago said upon his shoulder.

"Ok I'll go talk to him" Dan said, heading outside.

...

(Back outside)

"Shun" A voice came from behind him. Shun looked up and saw Dan standing there in the cold infront of him.

"Dan" He answered, wiping the tears away.

"What's wrong? is it Alice because you know she's going to be ok" He said, giving him a hug.

"I...just don't like seeing her like that, that's all" Shun sobbed.

Dan still hugged and he too began to tear up.

"Me too!" He said softly.

…

(Back inside)

Runo and Julie were still in the lounge-room, sitting by the fireplace, when there was a knock at the plane door. The knock made Runo and Julie jump up and gaze into the direction of the door and the Bakugan turn around.

'Who could it be?'

"I'll get it" Marucho called, running to the door.

When he opened it he was greeted by the same nurse they were talking to the other day.

"O hello, I thought I'd find you here, may I come in; I need to talk to you" She said smiling down at Marucho.

"Sure" Marucho said, moving out of her way as she came in, then closing the door behind them.

"I'm Marucho, who are you?" Marucho asked, looking up at the nurse, who had blonde hair tired in a bun and midnight blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Elaine; and it's nice to meet you all"

"Nice to meet you too Elaine, so why are you here?" Marucho asked, grabbing her coat and putting it on the coathanger.

"Well I want to talk to you about yesterday"

"Well comes this way" Marucho waved his hands towards the living room.

As they walked in they were greeted by Runo and Julie who were now standing by the doorway.

"Oh hi, you're the nurse from the hospital" Runo said, shaking her hand.

"Yes my name is Elaine, and you are?"

"I'm Runo"

"And I'm Julie" The two girls greeted.

"Please to meet you" Elaine greeted back, bowing slightly.

"Oh hi, I'm Daniel but you can just call me Dan for short" Dan said, pushing Runo and Julie aside as he and Shun came in from the cold outside.

"Hey watch where you are going Daniel!" Runo yelled at him as she helped Julie up.

"Oh, hey sorry but I'd didn't seen you there" Dan blushed, trying to sound innocent.

"HEY HOW DARE YOU INGNOR ME!" Runo screamed with fire in her eyes and hit Dan over the head.

Drago chuckled at this as he looked up towards them from the table where all the Bakugan were currently sitting.

"Oww… why did you do that for?" Dan complained, rubbing his head.

"Cause you're an idiot" Runo replied and pouted.

"Hey guys settle down, we have a guest" Marucho cried, trying to stop them fighting.

"Well I see that you all get along fine" Elaine joked as she sat down on the long, light yellow lounge along with the others.

"So how long have you known Alice?" Julie asked as Gorom jumped up on her left shoulder.

"Well I've been friends with her mother since we were toddlers and I guess we've been friends forever"

"Really then, what did you mean when you said that you wish they were still here?" Marucho asked, sitting down on the lounge.

"Don't you know about her parents?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"You said yesterday that they were dead" Marucho stated.

"Oh I see" Elaine said to herself, "I thought Alice might have told you?"

"No not a word" Dan said, shaking his head.

"I see" Elaine sighed.

Everyone waited for her to continue, when she didn't Runo asked,

"So how long have they been dead for?"

Elaine looked towards the girl and sighed again, "They have been dead since Alice was four"

Everyone gasped,

"WHAT?" They all said in unison.

Elaine smiled, "Yes that long, too long if anything"

"So how did they die?" Julie was too afraid to ask, but she did. They all wanted to know.

Elaine frowned and looked at her hands in her lap, "They were murdered" She said uneasy. Everyone remained quiet.

Finally Runo Spoke up.

"So that's why Alice never spoke about her parents"

"Yes, she was upset and if that wasn't bad enough a week later her Grandma died from a heart attack, Poor thing" Elaine sighed.

No one spoke and just stared into the flames of the fireplace.

…

_(Far away in a distant universe)_

_A dark voice laughed, looking through a crystal ball that showed Dan and the others sitting on the lounge. "Perfect my plan is working perfectly"_

"_Hey, what do you mean your plan?" another deep voice came from behind the dark black figure, "I helped with the plan too, It's mine too, not just yours Jasper"_

"_Hey, who is the brains around here?, I am, It should be my plan" another, more high voice came from behind the dark voice as they made their way into the dark room and stood behind the dark figure._

"_umm last time I looked I was the brains ok ? It's my plan" The dark figure argued back and stood up and was about to hit the two other figures till another voice came but from the roof._

"_If anyone's the brains it's me" the voice growled angrily at the others._

"_Hey, who came up with the plan, ha?... I did, that's right I did, I am the brains around here" The high female voice, screamed out._

"_Hey Abigail who put you I charge, I didn't see you came up with anything" the other female voice growled at this 'Abigail' and crossed her arms._

"_Why you little Bit..." 'Abigail' yelled but was cut off by the other male figure's hands holding her back from hitting her the other female voice._

"_Calm down girls, we all played a part in this quest and we are all equally involved so Just SETTLE DOWN!" the male voice yelled letting go of the 'Abigail'._

"_Whatever I'm going to my room!" 'Abigail' called out as she stormed out of the room._

"_What a cry baby" The other female whispered after 'Abigail' was gone._

"_Settle down Ingrid why don't you all grow up" One of the males snared at 'Ingrid'. 'Ingrid' cross her arms and turned around and walked off. _

"_What a drama queen" one male called after 'Ingrid' had left._

"_hey I heard that!" 'Ingrid's' voice sounded from outside the room._

"_whatever" The other male sighed._

"_I don't understand girls Jasper" One male said shaking his head._

"_Me either Hunter" 'Jasper' replied. _

"_So what are we going to do to them Jasper?" 'Hunter' asked_

'_Hunter' raised an eyebrow and put a hand on 'Jasper's' shoulder and gave a sly smile._

"_Well we can always throw them off the balcony into the spooky depths bellow" both boys laughed then walked out of the dark room._

**...**

**~This chapter has been rewritten**

**-I've also changed Ann's name (the nurse) to Elaine for some unknown reason ^^**

**-Also I've changed how Alice's parent's died-they were now murdered instead of killed in a boat accident.**

**Luna**


	6. Hospital blues

**Chapter 6**** ~Hospital Blues**

(At the hospital)

"You can go and see Alice now" Elaine told the brawlers when she entered the waiting room.

"Ok thanks Elaine" And with that the brawlers all walked through the small narrow corridor to a lime green door.

When they walked inside, they saw Alice laying there still with her eyes closed. Her face was pale and her breathing was soft. She was also had her arm and leg in bandages from when the roof collapsed on top of her. She looked abit better then yesterday; but still very fragile.

"Alice your friends are here to see you" Elaine told her as she walked to Alice's side and fixed her blankets. Alice's eyes opened very slowly to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. As soon as she saw her friends she let a small, weak smile out.

"How do you feel?" Runo asked as they sat down beside her on the long bed.

"I….I'm ok…I'm just really sore and tired…..what about my Grandfather?" Alice asked as she closed her eyes again. Everyone's smile turned to a frown and the room fell silent.

Runo was the first to speak. "We never reached your house in time except for Shun...Bu"

"...But I only found you through the think smoke and flames and before I got a chance to get out, the roof caved in; but I managed to get out just before the whole house collapsed" Shun cut Runo off. The room fell silent again as they looked toward Alice who had tears flowing down her face.

"Sorry Alice I wish I could of Sa..." Shun started drawing his hand closer to hers on the bed.

"No...no It's ok Shun…" Alice interrupted him moving her hand closer to his till there hands both meet.

"Ooooooh I can feel some chemistry in the room" an annoying voice on Marucho's shoulder said. Preyas everyone thought. Both Shun and Alice blushed, well more Shun then Alice because she was injured.

"Preyas…!" everyone laughed.

…

(Minutes later)

Everyone said goodbye to Alice and headed out to the cafeteria.

"man i'm hun..." Dan tried to start a convocation; but looked at Runo, who gave him the death stare, so he shut his mouth and started eating his sandwich.

"well I'm glad Alice is alright" Runo said, taking her death stare away from Dan, who had a whole mouthful of sandwich in his mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah me too, If Alice left who will stop Dan and Runo's fights or even Dan and Shun's fights" Marucho giggled, then fixed his glasses and took a sip of his juice.

"Hey, we don't fight, we just have friendly arguments" Dan tried to make a point but had a mouthful of food in his mouth. Runo rolled her eyes again and frowned at Dan.

"DANIEL EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED!" She roared at him, then got up and slapped him on the back of his head.

"OWWW!" Dan complained, spiting out some food from his mouth that landed all over Julie who wasn't very happy about it.

"DAN THAT WAS GROSS, AND ALL OVER MY FAVOURITE TOP TOO, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GROW UP!" Yelled Julie, who had fire in her eyes, then she picked up her cup which had juice in it and tipped it all over Dan's head.

"HEY! Why did you do that for?" Dan complained, standing up and grabbing some napkins from the table and trying to dry himself with them.

Everyone cracked up laughing at this as Dan scrolled out to the toilets to dry himself

...

_**(**__**Back in a faraway universe)**_

_Jasper and Hunter both laughed at the brawlers little argument. _

"_Oh my god, who knew that humans were so funny!" Hunter tried to say inbetween laughs._

"_I know, I can watch this all day!" Jasper said, taking a handful of popcorn, that sat inbetween them. _

_Just then the female companions came into the small room and glared at the boys (well actually) Men._

"_What are you two dumb boys doing with my crystal ball!" Abigail yelled snatching the crystal ball from them and placing it on the small end table._

"_Hey, we were using that!" Jasper scrolled at Abigail._

"_You idiots, it's for spying not for pleasure you dimwit." Abigail scrolled back, hitting them on the head._

_Ingrid laughed at this, but something caught her eye. She walked over to the crystal ball and peered into it._

"_Hey Abigail come see this" she called to her sister who soon came over to see what was so interesting._

"_W__ow, so this is what you two were laughing at" Abigail finally spoke after several seconds._

"_H__a! Who knew they were so stupid!" Ingrid laughed._

"_W__ell at lease they will be easier to defeat!" Jasper spoke, walking over to them._

"_A__nd that Dan's a real clown" Hunter laughed, walking over to them too and placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper glared at him to take it off. Hunter frowned; then removed his hand._

"_So __what about our dear friend Alice?" Ingrid asked curiously._

"_S__he's going to be fine; but she's very weak!"_

"_DAMN! I thought you killed her, and the next thing I know you haven't got the magic crystal!" Abigail screamed at him._

_The boys looked at eachother scared._

"_Oh NO oh no you didn't arrrrrrrr!" Abigail wailed and started throwing her fists towards them._

"_S__orry, but I didn't know that they all were there; and I seen shun run in and save her, so I couldn't!" Hunter said really fast, trying to stop her...but it didn't work._

_Abigail screamed at the top of her lungs and stormed out of the room saying "I can't believe this!"_

"_BOYS" Ingrid snared and stormed out too._

"_What?" the guys shrugged and__ asked after the girls left._

"_Wome__n" Hunter stated as they both rolled their eyes and walked out too_

**...**

**~This chapter has been rewritten**

**Luna**


	7. Believe in magic

**Chapter 7 ~Believe in magic**

_(The Far away universe)_

"_Are you all ready for phase two of our plan? "Abigail asked as she skipped into the current room where her sister and brothers were sleeping on lounges. Seeing this Abigail decided to play a trick on them so she quickly rushed out of the room and fetched a couple of things and just as quickly came back in quietly. _

_She then pulled out wax strips and placed them on Hunter's hairy, bare legs. She smiled, then went over to Jasper and placed a bucket on top of the chair so when he gets woke up by Hunter's screaming he'll knock (well bump) it and it'll fall on top of his head (hehehe). _

_She giggled at the thought then walked over to Ingrid, who was leaning over the back of a chair drooling. She pulled out a make-up bag and started "beautifying" her._

_She chuckled as she had a glimpse of her master piece, then walked back over to Hunter to start the drama. _

_She smiled as she slowly, but carefully, grabbed the wax strips and...On the count of three..._

"_One...two...THREE!..." Abigail ripped the wax strips off. Hunter suddenly jumped a hundred miles high in the air and screamed on the top of his lungs_

"_Oooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"_

_This caused Jasper to suddenly wake up and knocked over the bucket of slime, which tip all over him; and the bucket land on his head. At the same time, Ingrid woke up and looked around at everyone._

"_Wha...what is all this noise about?" she asked, rubbing her eyes (big mistake) and looking at the others. _

_Abigail was standing in the doorway, Hunter was sitting on the ground looking like he was in pain, and Jasper was on the lounge with a bucket on his head and slime everywhere. Nice._

"_What happened to you?" She asked them concerned. Abigail laughed and tried to look innocent as Ingrid glared at her._

"_Did you do all of this?" Ingrid asked her, getting up and walking over to her._

_Hunter began laughing as he saw Ingrid's "Make-over"._

"_WHAT?" she twisted around at him as threw her arms up in the air._

"_What's so funny?"_

_Hunter stumbled over to Jasper and tried to pull the bucket off his head. Ingrid shook her head and turned back to Abigail, who had ran off._

"_Abby I know you did this, come back here NOW!" _

_Just then Hunter managed to get Jasper's head out of the bucket and slime went everywhere._

"_Eeewwww! Clean this...arrrrrrrr...slime up Now!" Ingrid screamed as she shook slime off her foot. The boys just stared at her then..._

"_hahehahehahehahe!"_

_Ingrid gave an evil look at them and asked..._

"_What? What's so funny?"_

_The boys couldn't stop laughing._

"_Hahehahehahehahehahe"_

_Ingrid got so mad that steam was starting to come from her ears and fire filled her eyes._

"_WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" she asked again, storming over to them and slapping them on the head._

"_Oooowwwww" Boy guys complained, rubbing their heads._

"_Ha...have...a ...look...in...The...mi...mirror" Jasper tried to get out, holding up a mirror to Ingrid's face. Ingrid snatched the mirror and held it to her face._

"_!"_

_The windows started shaking and the pictures on the wall fell off and the mirror Ingrid was holding glass broke everywhere and she dropped it on the ground._

"_!" Echoed everywhere in the kingdom they lived in (well only they lived in)._

_..._

(Back on earth) -this is a few days after they had visited Alice

Shun was sitting in a tall tree looking out into the sunset. Skyress and Hydranoid were sitting on a branch above him chatting.

Shun agreed to look after Hydranoid while Alice was in hospital. He had been up there in the tree all day and hasn't moved at all. He just stared up at the sky daydreaming (don't we all).

Just then...

"!"

This made Shun jump and snap out of his daydream. He looked around; but saw nothing.

"What was that?' he asked the two Bakugan, who were now silent and looking around as well.

"Don't know; whoever it is, they sound angry" Skyress answered, looking back at Shun.

Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shun it's me, your mum's home from hospital and she wants to see you NOW! So hurry up and get back quick!"

"OK Grandpa I'll be there A.S.A.P"

"OK and hurry" *click*

"What's wrong shun?" Skyress asked him, seeing a smile on his face.

"My mum's home, she's out OF HOSPITAL!" He screamed to the sky.

"That's great to hear Shun" Hydranoid cheerfully said as him and Skyress jumped down on his shoulder.

Shun was so happy to hear his mother's home that he forgot about seeing Alice and ran off back home.

...

(Meanwhile at the hospital- Alice's POV)

I laid there in the hospital bed hoping Shun will come soon. He said that he would come to see me this afternoon; but he hasn't showed yet. I became very worried that he was hurt or worse! Just then there was a knock at the door.

*Knock...knock* Elaine's head peered in the doorway, smiling.

"Hello Alice, it's good to see you feeling better" Elaine greeted as the she came in with some food trays on a portable table.

"Thank you, i'm feeling much better" I thanked her as she put the table infront of me.

"I bought you your favourite" she said, taking the lid off the tray and revealed warm (just out of the oven) chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh thank you Elaine, I haven't had this for awhile now, thank you" I smiled, and picked up one of the freshly cook cookies.

"No problem Alice, I made it for you myself, I used your mum's old recipe she use to use"

As Alice chewed it memories of her parents came back to her...

_Flashback..._

_A two year old Alice was helping her mum make tea. I was currently watching her mum mix some chocolate, eggs and flour in a bowl_

"_Mum?"_

"_Yes sweetie"_

"_What are we making?"_

_Her mum smiled. "We're making my special chocolate chip cookies"_

"_What's in it?"_

"_Well there is flour" she held up a handful of flour._

"_Eggs" she held up some eggs on the counter and showed me._

"_And my special chocolate mix" she said, holding a bowl of melted chocolate._

"_Then, all we need to do is put it in the oven to cook" she stood up and placed it in the oven._

_I followed her over and stood next to her and watched the cookies cook._

_Minutes later it was ready. Mum got it out and I sat at the table watching her place it on a white, shinny plate._

"_Here you go dear" she said placing a steaming, white plate infront of me._

"_Eat up"_

_At that, I picked up my fork and began to eat one. _

_As soon as I put a bit in my mouth, a magical feeling overcame me. It made me feel happy and peachy. It made me feel free and joyful._

"_I see that you've made your special chocolate chip cookies sweetie" the deep voice of my father came from behind as he appeared and sat next to me at the table._

"_So what do you think Cutie?" He asked me, rubbing my hair and smiling down at me._

_I looked up at my dad, I had chocolate all around her mouth and a mouthful of the cookie._

_He laughed at this._

"_You like it don't you?'_

_I nodded. It felt like I was in another world. A happy magical world._

_Flashback ended_

(Still Alice's POV)

I smiled and took another bite.

It reminded me so much of the cookies my mum had made. So magical and happy.

Elaine smiled at me; but was interrupted by a breeze coming from the open window. Just then two small beautiful blue and purple birds flew in and landed on my food table.

I jumped, then notice that they were the same beautiful little bird my mum and dad had in our garden.

A nightingale...

A flashback came to me...

_Flashback..._

_A nearly Three year old Alice was playing in the beautiful garden with her parents. _

_It was spring and all the rainbow coloured flowers were out. Alice loved flowers and her mum had the most beautiful garden in Moscow and even the world. _

_Alice spotted a beautiful blue and purple little bird sitting on a low branch of a tree singing so sweetly. Seeing this, Alice ran over there to have a closer look at the bird. As she did the bird flew away and over to another branch close to where her mum and dad were. They laughed at this as Alice looked around for the bird._

"_Birdie?" little Alice asked, looking for it._

"_Alice If you be quiet you'll see the bird again, but you have to be very quiet ok?" her mum said quietly, putting a finger to her mouth._

_Alice followed her mum's action and place her figure on her mouth._

_Just then the blue and purple bird came back and landing on her mum and dad._

"_See" Alice's mum said quietly, patting the bird. Alice stood there amazed; and watched her mum as the bird sang on her outstretched arm._

"_Alice come over here" she said, smiling over at her and her dad as more little blue and purple birds came and landed on them. Alice walked carefully over and sat infront of her mum and dad. The little birds flew up to her and landed on her. One landed on her head and a few and her shoulder and arms._

_She giggled as they began singing. Her parents smiled as they watched her pat the birds._

_Then Alice looked up at her parents._

"_Mum, Dad"_

"_Yes Alice" Her parents answered her._

"_What are these birds?"_

"_Well these are special birds, they're called Nightingales and they are magical creatures"_

"_Really?" Alice asked confused, looking up at her mum._

"_Yep, if you believe it is, they'll guide you through life and even after life"_

_Alice looked at the birds on her mum and dad. Then after thinking abit..._

"_How?"_

"_Well if you believe that they are magical, they will guide you through life"_

_After a while again Alice went up to her mum and sat down infront of her and looked up at her kind, loving face._

_Alice looked at the birds once more and then._

"_I don't get it, how do I believe?"_

_Alice's parents smiled and gave her a hug._

"_When you're older, you'll understand"_

"_Life is magical!"_

_Flashback ended._

(No one's POV)

Alice stared at the Nightingales singing so sweetly; and smiled. The words _"Life is Magical" _rang through her head as she stared at the beautiful birds.

Then, Alice noticed that the birds were singing a very familiar song. One she use to hear all the time.

Alice sat up slowly and smiled at the birds putting a hand out to them. When they climbed up she pulled them up to her face and nuzzled them, tears filled her eyes. Alice had a special smiled as she stroked the two birds.

Elaine smile too. She hasn't seen that smile on Alice's face since Alice's parents died. And Alice has always smiled but this smile was different. It was special. It was a magical smile.

….

…

"Mum, Dad!" she whispered.

…

**~This chapter has been rewritten**

**Luna**


	8. The diary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan **

**Chapter 8 ~The diary**

(Two days later)

Runo and Julie came to the hospital to visit Alice; but when they got there Alice was not in bed or the room.

"Wonder where she went?" Runo asked, looking into the bathroom.

"I'm sure she's ok, where ever she is" tiggerara explained on her shoulder.

"Yeah but, what if something happened to her and she's dead?" Julie cried as she grabbed Runo and gave her a rather tight hug. Runo rolled her eyes and tried to loosen Julie's grip on her.

"Umm Julie, its Alice we're talking about, she'll be fine"

Just then Elaine came in with some clean sheets.

"Oh, hello Runo and Julie, are you're looking for Alice?"

"Yes where is she, is she ok?" Julie asked loosing her grip and dropping Runo on the floor. Elaine smiled and walked over to Alice's bed and placed the cream sheets on the baby blue quilt next to a beautiful red diary.

"She's ok, the doctor took her to the café to eat, she'll be there for a while" she said, then peering at her watch and looking up,

"That's a relief, Runo was really worried about her, she thought that something was wrong" Julie smiled, looking innocent as Runo glared at her with burning eyes.

"Hey that was you not me!" She screamed at her.

"Whatever, atleast that I'm worried about her unlike some people"

Runo rolled her eyes. "Whatever I'm just as worried about Al…."

"Hey what's that?" Julie's voice butted in as she pushed past Runo and picked up the beautiful red diary.

"Alisha" Julie read the gold engraved name on the front. Runo, who was knocked over by Julie, got up and walked over to her to take a look too.

"Hey who's Alisha?" Runo asked, grabbing the diary and trying to open it.

"Alisha is Alice's mum, and you'll never get the diary open without the key" Elaine laughed as she grabbed the diary (again) and showed them the special lock.

"Then how do we open it?" Julie asked her.

"Well did you see the necklace Alice was wearing?" The girls nodded

"Well that's the key to open it"

"Really, how does it open it?" Runo asked as the Doctor appeared at the door.

Elaine looked back at the doctor, who nodded, then hopped off the bed and started for the door.

"I'm sorry I have to, go I'll talk to you later" she said, walking out and down the hall.

"We'll do you want to go find Alice?" Gorom asked the girls.

"Sure, do you want to take this too" Julie asked, holding up the diary.

"Yep, lets go" Runo ran out dragging Julie by the arm behind her and down the hall carrying the diary in her free hand.

…

(Down the hall in the café- Alice's POV)

I was sitting by a long, wide, glass window at a light baby blue table with empty plates on it, and a bit of salad left over.

The two Nightingail's from the other day were there sitting on the table looking up at me. I smiled at them and stroked their beautiful feathers.

_T_hey began to sing to me, the familiar song again.

I smiled and hummed along with them.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, the door broke open and Julie followed by Runo burst into the room and made me jump high in the air, scaring me half to death!

"Alice!" they screamed running towards me, and then engaging in a tight hug.

"Runo, Julie what are you doing here?" I asked, struggling to get out of their tight hug. Finally they let go and pulled two chairs next to me.

"We came to see you silly" Julie said, gabbing a bit of leftover salad.

"Thanks girls" I smiled back. Gorom and tiggerara fell on collision so I bent down and helped them back up.

"Thanks Alice" They thank me after I placed them on the table.

"That's ok, so how's Hydranoid?"

"His fine, didn't you see him yesterday?" Runo replied.

"No, Shun was meant to see me but he never showed" I sighed.

Both girls blinked and looked at eachother.

"Well it doesn't matter coz we found this…" Julie said, holding up the diary.

"Whe…where did…you find …..this?" I asked, astonished.

"We found it on your bed and Elaine said it's your mothers:"

"Really? Let me see please"

"Ok" Julie said, handing me the diary. I look at it and memorised the details on the cover. I slid my hand over my mum's name. Then after a few minutes I looked up at Runo and Julie.

"So how do you open it?" I asked.

"Well Elaine said that necklace is the key" Runo told me pointing to my small golden key necklace.

"Really?" I asked, holding the necklace that was currently around my neck.

I then took if off slowly and carefully place it in the special lock. A few clicks later, it opened up to reveal its beautiful gleaming white pages. Runo, Julie, Tiggerara and Gorom peered over my shoulder as I flipped the cover open revealing a beautiful handwritten front page with 'Alisha' on it.

I flipped to reveal the next page, which was dated back to when my mum was only 12. I read the page in silence

It read…..

_Date 19,10,79_

_Dear Diary_

_Today's very special for me __because it's my birthday! _

_Mum and dad said they have a very special present for me later I can't wait!._

_Mum gave me this Diary to write all my deepest thoughts and dreams in. It's handy because I'm always dreaming. One day I want to find my prince charming and get married and have children!_

_Gtg mums calling me _

_Love Alisha..._

I started crying when I saw the picture of my mum at the bottom of my page. She wore a lime green strapless dress that came down to her knees. Her Beautiful Orange hair was down, just like how Alice has hers, and had a small silver tiara on her head. She had a big happy smile across her face. She was also holding the red diary in front of her with the necklace just touching the top of it.

"Mum" I cried, gently stroking the picture with my hand. Runo put a hand on my shoulder.

"She looks just like you Alice!" I started crying even harder.

(Julie's POV)

I notice that there was two nightingails peered over Alice's shoulder looking at the page. One flew down on the page and nuzzled Alice's hand. They must have flown in through the open window. I thought I will chase them out, so I got up from my seat and shook my hand near them trying to sho them away.

"Sho, sho, and get out of here" I called to them; but they just flew and sat on Alice's head.

"Shoo go away" I called again, jumping up on a chair to reach them (I don't think Alice is that tall but anyway...). Alice looked alarmed at my actions; but I thought I was doing the right thing.

When I was about to catch them Alice sprung up and yelled "Wait Julie don't sho them"

I was confused at her actions and sat back on the chair next to Runo, who was just sitting there worried, wide eyed.

I took a look at Alice; she held a hand out to the two birds on her head and called them to hop on. They did so and she took her hand down to her face. The next thing I know Alice was talking to them saying….

"Are use ok, I hope she didn't hurt you" She said, stroking their wings. I sat there shocked. Then I finally spoke.

"Umm...Alice... Why are you talking to the birds?" I asked her, reaching out to her. She turned back to me and smile, then held the two beautiful birds towards me.

"Ummm…It's complicated Julie" She finally said to us.

"Try us" Runo chimed in. Alice smiled even bigger.

"Ok you see when I was little when my mum and dad were still alive, Mum had the most beautiful garden in the whole world and animals would visit the garden. One day a flock of Nightingail's came when we were playing in the garden and seemed to like my parents. I asked them what were they and they answered that they were Nightingails and my parents told me they are very magical creatures and when we die we will become one…Or something like that but I don't know what they mean so.."

"So you're saying that these birds are the spirits of your parents?" Runo asked after her speech. Alice nodded.

"Oh I get it now" I said, reaching to stroke the pretty birds.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Gehabich, I'm sorry for chasing you"

The two bird tweeted a *that's ok dear* and flew over and sat on Runo's and mine shoulder(One on each).

Alice smiled and looked back down at the picture of her mum.

(No Ones POV)

Just then Elaine came in and smiled at the girl's, who were now laughing.

"Alice, the doctor wants to see you in your room ok?"

Alice turned and nodded to her, then closed the diary.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later; and say Hi to Hydranoid for me too please" She smiled and walked out followed by the two nightingails.

"Ok bye Alice"

...

(Meanwhile in the distant universe)

"_Hey are __you all ready for phase two?" Abigail asked from her current seat in the dark room to her sister and brothers who were currently still covered in slime, Make-up and had no hair on their legs(not all of them)._

_The others didn't reply and Abigail started getting frustrated._

"_Are use still mad at me for what I did yesterday? come on it was only a joke to wake you up, and nobody got hurt right?" she protested._

_Still no one said anything and not even looked at her. This was not new to Abigail, she's always playing pranks on then and they always give her the 'silent treatment' but she knows how to get them talking again..._

_Abigail got up and walked out of the room in silence only to reenter again with a plate full of slimy cookies, her famous recipe. The others, seeing this, jumped up and grabbed a handful and stuff them in their mouth's._

_Soon the bowl was empty. Abigail smiled, ever since she found at secret recipe to change the moods of others__, she had to use it. She secretly pours the potion in and feeds it to the others ,who eats it up, not knowing what's in it, and is put under a spell to make them happy or sad 'whatever the mood changes'. But it wears off after awhile_

"_So are we ready for phase two?"She asked again once everyone sat back down._

"_Yep" they all said in unison. _

"_ok get ready, __Alice is going home with Runo tomorrow so we have to leave now!" Abigail sprung around and leaped out of the room. The others shrugged and followed her out (but not leaping like she had done)getting ready for phase two!_

**...**

**~This chapter has been rewritten**

**-I've also changed Alice's mum's name to Alisha instead of Daniel**

**Luna**


	9. Suspicion

**Chapter 9**** ~Suspicion**

(The next day)

Runo was at the hospital to pick up Alice. Because Alice's house got burnt down in the fire, Runo' Parents and especially Runo, have offered her to stay with them.

Runo walked through the glass open doors and down the long light blue corridor to Alice's bedroom door.

(Runo's POV)

I opened the door and walked into the light room. The curtains were open letting the sunlight through in the….

"Empty room, where's Alice?" I asked Elaine, who was standing next to me now.

"Alice is out for awhile, she should be back in Five…four…three…twoo..."

"Yeah she shouldn't be too long" Hydranoid added, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Oh hi Hydranoid, didn't see you down there"

"It's ok, hi Tiggerara"

"Hi Hydranoid, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you"

"Can't be any better thank you" Tiggerara answered jumping down to where Hydranoid is. The two then started chatting.

"Hi Runo" a sweet voice came from behind me. I turned to face Alice, who was glowing bright in the sunlight. Besides everything else, she had her right arm in a sling for when she fell from the stairs in the fire. She seemed to have recovered quite quickly.

I smiled and went up and hugged her, "Hi Alice" I greeted. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm already packed" she answered walking over to her bed and pulling a suitcase from the bed. I immediately rushed over and grabbed it for her.

"Thanks Runo"

"No problem, we can't have you carrying heavy stuff now can we"

Alice giggled and picked up Hydranoid and started for the door.

"So are you coming?"

"Yeah I coming" I said reaching for Tiggerara and racing after her down the corridor.

(An hour or two later- Still Runo's POV)

We arrived at my house about eleven at night; and I helped Alice out of the car. My dad grabbed her suitcase and carried it to her room she was sleeping in. When we opened the door my mum greeted us from the kitchen.

"Hi Girls, I hope you're hungry cause I made some Tuna surprise (yuck!)" I laughed and Alice smiled

"Thanks mum"

"Thanks Mrs Misaki It looks nice"

"Well we honoured to have you stay here again Alice" mum smiled and placed the bowl of tuna fish on the counter.

"No, Thank you for letting me stay here on short notice" Alice giggled and bowed.

"Ok mum I'll take Alice up to her room now, bye" I said, taking Alice's hand and dragging her up stairs.

(Alice's POV)

Runo grabbed me by my good arm and took (well pulled) me up the stairs to my room.

"Here we are Alice, hope you like it!" Runo announced opening the brown door and walking in the small room. I followed her and sat down on the light blue sheets on the bed near the window.

"It's perfect Runo, thank you" I smiled. Hydranoid jumped off my shoulder and onto the bed next to me, Tiggerara did the same.

"We can decorate it if you like, to make you feel more at home" Runo said sitting next to me.

"That's great Runo, thank you"

"Here are some PJ's for you" Runo said walking over to where I was sitting and handed the PJ's to me. I smiled.

"Thank you Runo"

"No problem anything you need just ask, coz that's what friends are for right" She jumped up and hugged me and I hugged her back. Nothing can keep us from being friends, or could there?

"Runo, Alice time for bed!" Mrs Misaki yelled from downstairs in the kitchen. Both girls giggled then let go of one another.

We all said goodnight to each other, and Runo and Tigerara left Alice and Hydranoid in the small room.

'I'm glad Runo and her family have let me stay with them'

...

(Skipping to three days after and now it's Alice's B'day)

(Runo's POV)

(The stuff in Italics is Runo's thoughts)

"_I woke up early to help set up Alice's birthday surprise, the others will be all meeting at Marucho's house to help set up Alice's surprise and I need to get dress quick, aaaarrrgg where did I put that skirt?...O there it is...Ok where's my Shirt?...Ummm where did I put it?...Oh there it is...I really need to clean my room" _I looked around at my messy room, clothes and other things were scattered everywhere. "_I'll clean them up later" _I thought as I pick up a sleeping Tigerara and bolted downstairs, grabbed a few stuff in boxes, then ran out the door.

(Skipping to an hour later- Alice's POV)

I was woken by a loud thumping noise that seemed to come downstairs.

"Hydranoid?" I asked but he was asleep.

I got up and put my silky light green dressing gown on and matching slippers and headed down stairs. When I got there all the lights were out and the noise had stoped. I shrugged. _"It must have been a mouse" _I thought as I started to head back upstairs, But just when I place a foot on the first step Runo came running towards me.

"Alice you're up!" She said, stopping me.

"Yeah I heard a thumping noise downstairs, was it you?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Ummmm…..Yeah I thought I'll go and get breakfast" Runo said, thinking a bit, she seemed to be distracted by something behind me.

"What...what are you looking at?" I asked, turning behind me.

"Umm Dan's here that's all" Tigerara replied quickly.

"What's Dan doing here this early?" I asked, trying to get past Runo.

"Ahh heee...forgot something so he's here to get it" Runo said quickly.

'Something's up'

I managed to get around Runo and into the kitchen where I found Dan and Drago sitting at a table looking towards us in silence, which was unusual because the only reason Dan comes here is for food, or Runo...hmmmm

"Hi Alice" he greeted me as I went and sat opposite him.

"Morning Alice" Drago also greeted me.

"Hi Dan, hi drago, why are you here so early, the café isn't open today?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…ummm...I'm here to see Runo" he said, thinking abit. I knew something was up.

'_Were they planing something for my birthday?' _I thought as Runo sat beside Dan and tigerara jumped down next to drago.

"So Alice what do you want to do today?" Runo asked me.

"I don't know, don't you have anything planned for today?"

Dan and Runo looked at each other for a second then faced me again.

"No why?" Runo asked me.

"Umm…nothing I thought we could go shopping or something" I shrugged.

"Oh...ok sounds fun I'll go get my bag" Runo said, running upstairs.

(Runo's POV)

'_that was close, no...too close for comfort, I have to keep her away from Marucho's till lunch time, trying to not give anything away" _

(Alice's POV)

It was just me, Dan and the two bakugan left now, Dan seemed different today, he wasn't hungry (for once) and he seemed quiet which was unusual for him. So were Tigerara and Drago. _"Something's up" _I thought.

"Dan" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes Alice?" he asked, facing me.

"What's really going on?"

"Nothing…ummm...Sorry I have to go my…mum asked me to get a few things at the shops, tell Runo I'll meet up with her later ok? Bye" He said getting up grabbing Drago; and dashing for the door, slamming it close. I sighed, _"What's with them today?"_

"What's up Alice?" Tiggerara asked me, waddling over to my face on the table.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing"

Tigerara came closer to me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

Just then, Runo came down and place a Purple handbag down on the table. She also had Hydranoid, who had woken up and followed her to her room asking where I was.

"Morning Alice" He greeted me

"Morning Hydranoid did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you and did you?"

"Yes I did, thank you"

"I'm ready Alice, you should get dressed before we go you know"

I looked down at my PJ's and blushed.

"Ok I'll be a minute or two" I said rushing upstairs.

(Runo's POV)

As soon as Alice was out of eye sight I rushed to the phone and quickly rang Marucho's.

Beep..."Hello Marucho speaking" Marucho's voice came after the beep.

"Hi Marucho, I think Alice is suspicious of us so I'll take her shopping and keep her busy till lunch then I'll bring her to the house ok?"

"Ok, be careful not to slip it out kay?"

"Marucho have I ever slipped up before?"

"Yes you have actually when Da…"

"MARUCHO!" I screamed at him before he could finish what he was saying.

"Ok Runo I'll see you later then bye"

"Ok bye"… click

"Umm Runo who were you talking to?" A voice came from behind me; I turned to face Alice who was wearing a light yellow dress with a white cardigan over it.

"Oh...umm it was Marucho he was looking for Dan" I quickly made up.

"Oh Dan left five minutes ago to the shops"

"Oh ok, well Marucho will find him eventually, now let's go" I said, grabbing Tigerara and running to the door.

"Ok" Alice said, grabbing Hydranoid and following me.

(No one's POV)

Little did they know that some eyes were watching them in the shadows nearby...

The pair of red eyes blinked, and then disappeared in the blackness.

….

(Hiding in the bushes)

"_Well, well, well looks like this is going to be easier than I thought" Abigail smirked, watching Alice and Runo walking down the path to the gate._

"_Let me see" Hunter said, grabbing the binoculars from her. Abigail snarled at him then crossed her arms._

"_So when do we attack her?" He asked no one in particular._

"_When they go to that short blond boy with the glasses house" Ingrid answered him, glaring at Alice._

"_Your ours now Alice" Jasper laughed following his sisters glare at Alice._

"_There is not going to be a happy ending this time" Abigail laughed and both of them disappeared in the blackness._

_..._

**~This chapter has been rewritten**

**Luna**


	10. Alice's B'day

**Hey thank you everyone for the great review****s, I luv use (as a reviewer) keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, I repeat I don't own Bakugan *sobs***

About three ours later at the Mall...

No ones POV

"Threw I'm stuffed" Runo said plopping down on a nearby seat.

"Me too" Alice agreed as she too sat down.

"It's lunch time now; do you want to go to Marucho's house for lunch?"

Alice looked confused, _"why does she want to go to Marucho's house instead of going back to the café?" _Alice thought before nodding.

"Great let's go" Runo ran off into the crowed with Alice on her tail (not literally).

"Runo" Tiggerara asked her suddenly.

"Yeah Tiggerara"

"You do know that Alice is suspicious of use"

"Yeah I know that's why I took her shopping to distract her from her suspicions"

"ok then"

"hey pass me my phone I'll call Marucho to tell him we're coming"

............

At Marucho's house before Alice and Runo Arrive….

"Hello" Marucho answered the phone.

"Hey Marucho we're heading to your place now, is everything ready?" Runo's voice came from the phone.

"Yes" Marucho said looking around. "Everything's ready we will be in hiding positions bye". Click.

"Hey guys they're coming hiding positions now!" Marucho yelled at the other who scrambled into hiding.

……..

Outside…

"Is Marucho home?" Alice asked as they reached the door.

"He better be or I'll…"

"He will be Runo" Alice interrupted her.

Alice's POV

Runo reached out and turned the door handle carefully and opened the door. Everything was dark inside and it seemed that no one was home.

"Hello?" I asked in the darkness. No one answered; I turned to Runo, who I could barely see.

"I don't think his home Runo so let's ju…"

"SURPRISE!" a chorus came as the lights suddenly flickered on revealing everyone.

I was shocked I nearly had a heart attack.

"Happy birthday Alice" Runo said throwing her arms in the air then running over and giving me a tight hug.

"So this is why use was acting suspicious today" I finally got out. She nodded as everyone came over and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday Alice" the Bakugan chorus as they got squashed in the hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Julie sung out joining in the massive hug ball. Everyone let go after a minute (wow that long being strangled) and called me into the giant lounge room which was decorated with party streamers and rainbow balloons.

"Wow thank you everyone" I manage to get out over the shock.

"Did you think we have forgotten your birthday?" Dan said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well by the way use were acting yes"

"O you worry too much relax why would we forget your birthday anyway"

Giggles came as Julie dragged them to the dance floor and started dancing not knowing that soon they will never see Alice again…

………

Outside looking through a window…

"_Eewwwwwwww I hate happy, sappy parties" Abigail whispered watching them all dancing and having a good time._

"_Hey just because you never had a party doesn't mean they can't" Ingrid told her also peering through the window at the still dancing friends._

"_Will use two pipe down they can't know we're here yet" Hunter snarled at the two girls. They just stuck their heads in the air and grunted folding their arms to their chest._

"_Grow up will use" Jasper yelled a bit to loud causing the brawlers to stop dancing looking around then, seeming nothing was there started dancing again._

_Hunter had placed his hands around Abigail's mouth so she couldn't yell at them when the brawlers stop dancing not to give them away._

"_Aarrgg get off me" Abigail complained throwing his hand away from her mouth. The music stoped this time and they stood still ducking from view thinking they have heard them, but luckily it was the end of the song and the next song started playing. _

"_That was close" Hunter whispered after a minute. Jasper nodded_

"_Yep too close, from now on no talking ok?" Everyone nodded._

_It was quiet for about two minutes till Ingrid broke the silence._

"_So when are we going to attack?" she asked._

"_Soon" Abigail glared at Alice who was sitting down now after dancing for so long._

"_soon"_

**Soon ….seems too soon, this chapter was a bit too short but the next one is the exciting one so anyway please review. And I'll get busy with the next chapter.**


	11. Alice's Kidnaped!

**Thank you everyone…****…...Ok let's just get on with the exciting part now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan**

Chapter 11

"Alice it's time to open your presents now" Runo said Grabbing Alice's arm and dragging her to a brown arm chair.

"Open mine first Alice" Julie asked placing a medium sized box that was decorated by beautifully painted flowers on metallic pink and purple wrapping with a big pink bow on top.

"Ok thanks Julie" Alice said pulling at the bow.

"Here let me help" Hydranoid offered pulling the bow loose.

"Thank you Hydranoid"

"No problem Alice"

Alice smiled then continued to open it with prying eyes watching as she slowly opened the beautiful box.

"O Julie thank you" Alice said holding up a beautiful Crystal statue of a Bird (I have allot of Diamond statues, there so beautiful anyway...).

"No problem Alice I thought you would like it?" Julie said giving Alice a hug.

(Skipping a little bit.....)

Everyone else gave their presents to Alice, except Runo and Shun.

"So Runo are you going to give Alice her present?" Dan asked her.

"Yes but I have to go get it from my room, be back in a minute" Runo said getting up and heading upstairs with Tiggerara on her shoulder.

..............................................................................................................................................

Back at the party....

"So what about you shun?" Julie asked a silent Shun, Shun had been silent the whole night, which wasn't unusual for him.

"I'll give my present to Alice later, in private ok?" Shun asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Everyone looked at each other confused and curious, what could the present be?

"Ok then I thinks it's time for Cake" Kato (I think I spelt it wrong but anyway...) said heading for the kitchen to retrieve the cake.

................................................................................................................................................

In Runo's Room.....

"So what do you think Tigg, do you think Alice will like it?" Runo said holing a small box open in front of her so that Tiggerara could have a close look and option. The beautiful bracelet glittered in the sun and Rainbow colours dance on the walls.

"Wow it's beautiful; yes I think she'll LOVE it!" Tiggerara replied dazed by the glittering gems.

................................................................................................................................................

Back downstairs.....

"Here we go now" Kato said pushing a massive cake on a trolley.

"Wow you guys you didn't have to do this..." Alice said staring at massive cake, the cake had white icing with purple and pink decoration and was nearly as tall as Kato, who wasn't that tall (I think).

"Hey Alice!" A voice came from behind; it was Runo holding up a small silver box. "Happy Birthday Alice"

"O thank you Runo" Alice said taking the small silver box.

"Wounder what this is?" She asked softly pulling at the purple bow. She got it undone then open. Rainbow light scattered all around the room.

"WOW its BEAUTIFUL" Alice said dazed picking up the bracelet and putting it on.

"Wow thank you Runo so much" Alice sprung up and gave her a big hug. Runo smiled.

"Now who's for cake?" Preyas asked jumping up and down on Marucho's shoulder to get attention. Everyone laughed and grabbed some cake.

(Skipping to near the end of the day, everyone's tried, bla bla bla you get the picture)

"Is there any chips left?" Dan asked heading for the food table, which was nearly empty.

"Dan is you still hungry? How can you eat any more?" Runo yelled at him from her sitting place next to Alice.

"I don't know but I'm still starving" Dan said with a mouthful of chips in his mouth.

"Dan get some manners please, you're a grot" Drago asked annoyed as Dan sat back down and was eating with his mouth open (yuck!)

"so what Drago, I don't complain about your eating" Dan yelled back at him still with a mouth full of chips spitting little bits out on him on the tiny table with the other bakugan. Drago just rolled his little eyes and tried to wipe the little pieces off him.

"That's coz I don't eat you dimwit"

"What ever!"

"Hey use two stop it, and Dan please eat with your mouth closed" Marucho asked him cleaning the mess up and handing Dan a napkin. Dan snatched it and cleaned himself then chucked it on the Bakugan's table, barely missing them but landing on top of Preyas.

"Hey who turned out the lights? Hey what's that gooey stuff…mmmm tastes nice" Preyas said licking his lips.

"Dan you will never master personal hygiene" Shun chuckled softly. Everyone laughed.

………………………………

Minutes later…

Everyone was in Marucho's room watching a movie on his wide screen cause the one in the lounge room was being repaired after Preyas decided to blow it up!. They were watching 'Wild Child' (one of the best movies eva!) when Shun quietly asked lice to come with him. Alice agreed and followed him into another room opposite Marucho's room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the room…

"So why did you bring me here Shun?" Asked Alice sitting on a chair near a open window. Shun walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Because I wanna give yo…." Shun started but was interrupted by red smoke inflamergating the room. Alice and Shun chocked and coughed as the smoke covered the room.

"_Heheheheh" _an high pitched evil laugh penetrated the room. Suddenly a beautiful young adult woman appeared. She wore a long silky red dress with gold gems all over it. She also wore a matching tiara on top of her long lushes brown hair. She also had a giant Ruby gem ring on her right hand. Shun was defending Alice standing in front of her ready to attack. The beautiful girls green eyes narrowed frowning at Alice and Shun. A sly smile filled her face. She slowly lifted her hand and put her fingers together and clicked them together. As soon as she did three other young beautiful adults appeared beside her on either side. There was another girl who had long Blond hair and icy blue eyes piecing through Shun. She wore a long lavender dress with silver trimmings and gems. She also had a silver necklace on with a light purple gem on the end. Standing beside her were two young men, one had long shoulder length hair and wore a black clothes and a long black cape, he also wore a black top hat. The other wore a blue suit with black shoes and small blue top hat with a tinted blue feather in it.

"_Look what we found Abby, poor unfortunate souls" _The male in blue snared at Alice and Shun. Alice was working up a good scream for the others to help.

"What do you want?" Shun asked them backing up against Alice. The blond laughed then turned to the other girl.

"_Not you pony tail we want orangey" _

"Who...who are use?" Alice tried to be brave but fear leaked out in her voice.

"_Hehehe, we're your worst nightmare!" _The brunette snarled then pounced towards Alice and Shun, knocking Shun over then grabbing Alice and then going back to the others. Then the guys threw Blue smoke on the floor near then but before Shun could reach them the smoke filled the room and they disappeared. Alice's voice echoed around in the smoke "Shun help me!"…then faded away in the darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Marucho's room….

Everyone was still watching the movie, well except for Dan who had fallen asleep and snoring till Shun staggered in coughing. Everyone but Dan stared at him then Julie ran over to him, the others followed them over and helped Shun to a seat.

A chorus of "Shun what happened?" and "Shun where Alice is, is she ok" came from their worried faces. Shun couldn't hardly breathe all that came out was "Ali...Them…smoke…..gone" Everyone looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Drago asked.

"What happened to Alice?" Skyress asked too jumping on his shoulder.

But Shun couldn't breathe to answer them. So Runo walked out the room and went to where Alice and Shun were. When she came back she was speechless.

"What did you see Runo?" Tiggerara asked jumping up and down on the floor.

"There's smoke everywhere and I found this…" She said quickly holding up a small paper. Julie took the paper and read it out loud….it read

_Dear Brawlers,_

_You may wounder where and why we took your dear Alice, we'll we need her for personal reasons. We're planing to use her to take over the whole entire Universe…yes it includes earth too and we need Alice's mum's necklace to do so, why you ask. well the necklace holds magical powers, even more powerfull than you can even imagine, you see for years we have tried to take over the world but Alice's mum always used the power to stop us, so now that she is gone I can take over the world..Hehahehahehahe and don't you even think to try to stop us cause if you do, we will kill your precious Alice _

_So long…_

_Abigail_

Everyone, except Dan, stared at the letter.

"So we can't save her?" Runo asked. Shun shook his head. At this point Shun had regained his breathing and was kneeling down beside her.

"So what do we do now?" Hydranoid asked them. Everyone shrugged.

What can they do, they go after them, Alice gets killed, but if they don't the worlds going to end. What can they do?

"So this Abigail..." Shun stoped Drago...

"There were four of them, two girls and two boys, they..." Shun started but collapsed to the ground.

"So do we go after her?" Skyress asked them hopping on Shun shoulder.

"Nothing I guess unless you want to sneak in and rescue her?" Runo answered

"Ok but one little problem" Shun interrupted "where do they live and where did they take Alice?"

Everyone shrugged again.

"Well we have to try" Runo said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok but lets get some sleep first then we plan on what to do next" Marucho said fixing his glasses then turning the movie off.

"Ok night" everyone said in unison as they all headed to their homes.

**Will they rescue Alice in time, or will the evil immortals take over the whole universe, the next chapter will be up very soon so find out then….**

**Please review thanks…….**


	12. We are the Champions!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, but I wish I did ******

**Chapter 12**

_Somewhere in a distant universe…_

_Alice's POV_

_I was taken to this weird place that looked like we were on clouds; mist was everywhere as we headed for an old medieval castle. To prevent me from escaping they put chains on my arms and legs and a rag over my mouth so I couldn't scream._

"_We're here the brunette announced as she pushed me out of the carriage._

"_So what are we going to do with this one now?" Asked the man in the black._

"_What do you think Hunter we're going to use her to take over the world" she announced._

"_Yeah, yeah we get that but are we going to lock her in the dungeon?" Hunter replied._

"_What ever yes until we set up everything and watch those friends of hers too we don't want them going after her" Abigail stuck her noise in the air and strutted away. The other girl followed her and left the guys with me. They grabbed me by the arms and lead me down these stairs to a cold, cob webbed corridor with a old wooden door at the end and it, which they put me in and placed the key on a chain around the blue guys neck._

_I was left along in the dark, damp, muddy ground in a place I didn't know. "Shun please save me" I cried out into the distance._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Upstairs in the castle…_

_No ones POV_

"_I am the best, better than the rest, I am the champion and they are the losers…" Abigail sang as she danced around the room with a ribbon twirling around as she twisted around. Ingrid came in with her own ribbon after hearing her singing and joined in._

"_We are the champions my friends, and no one can stop us cause we're so pretty and smmmmarrrrt, better than the rest, so sing we are the champions, we are the champions, and boy's are the losers cause girls are the Champions….Of the wooooorrrrrrrlllllddddddd"_

_The boys looked at each other from the door way thinking "what the heck are they on?" Hunter asked Jasper who shrugged. The girls turned to them, "CHOCOLATE!!!" they cried dancing and twirling again around the room. The boys shook their heads, "woman!" they sighed walking away. _

"_Whaaaaat's witttttth theeeem?" Ingrid sang still dancing._

"_IIII dooonn't knnnoow, theeerrree MMMeenn ssooooooo…..whhhhooo rreeeaallyy carrrresss annnyywayyyyyyyyy! (Sorry about all the singing, I'm in a really good mood and I feel like singing____)._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Down in the dungeon..._

_Still No ones POV_

"_What are they doing up there?" Alice asked herself as the thumping grew louder and she could hear singing._

"_Man they're crazy" she looked out the window which had bars on it, she would try to get out but they were too close together and she doesn't have the strength to pull them apart._

"_Oo Shun Please please save me…………Someone please"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at Marucho's house…..

"Man this bites how are we going to get her back?" Dan asked after being told the whole shemozzle of what happened the other day while he was sleeping.

"well Dan we're going to sneak to where they are and take Alice back and then we're going to fight them and stop them before it's too late" Julie said trying to act like a hero standing on one leg putting the other on the chair but she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Everyone ignored her tho.

"And I know where to find them" Marucho said typing fast on his keyboard and opening a picture of what it looked like a kingdom in the clouds with a giant old castle in the middle of it.

"Is that where they live, man they really need to relocate somewhere better seriously tho I…" Dan stated but was interrupted by Runo hitting him in the back of the head.

"You moron focus on saving Alice" she snapped.

"Well the only way to get there is to fly so I….."

"If we make our Bakugan back to monster form we ca..."

"Can fly there but remember who's in command here, I am ok?" Preyas butted in trying to act like a general.

"Preyas in control, ha, he can't even control his head lice" (I know that he doesn't really have heads lice but I love this joke so...) Drago whispered to Dan.

"So we go and save Alice now?" Julie asked giggling at Drago's joke.

"Yes lets go" Marucho sang out running to the balcony and throwing their Bakugan in the air.

"Bakugan Brawl…Bakugan Stand .Preyas

.Drago

**.**Gorom

.Tiggerara

And Skyress Shun sang out after the others and jumped on her back, "Here we come Alice, we're coming to save you" he thought looking into the sunset. (Hydranoid grabbed a ride with Dan and Drago ok? Just to let you know  )

"I love you" he whispered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Back in the __dungeon…_

_Alice's POV_

_I heard someone calling out to me.... "Shun?" I asked, but no reply so I laid back down on the cold wet floor. 'Hope they come soon' I thought. _

_Unexpected__ to me the nightingales that are or not the spirits of my parents flew over to the window and stuck their head through the bars and tweeted at me._

"_O hi there" I said walking over to them as they hoped threw the bars and onto my finger, I stroked them smiling, My mum's spirit nightingale started poking at the crystal around my neck, which caused a bright light to over take the room. __Suddenly I was in a bright place floating in mid-air. _

"_Alice" a familiar voice came from behind me. I turned to face the voice and I saw who it was. It was the spirits of my parents._

"_Mum dad" I ran to them._

"_Alice my little Alice" mum cried as she hugged me._

"_Wow how you grown" dad commented joining the hug_

"_Alice, it's your destiny to save the universe from those evil people, you have the magic in you"_

"_But how?" I asked them._

"_You know how, believe….believe" they said fainting away._

"_Mum dad no don't go please help me…" I cried out to them, the light started to faint and I found myself back in the dungeon._

"_Mum dad?" I asked looking around. Then I picked up my mum's magical gem,_

"_It's my destiny? How tho?" I asked looking in the starry sky._

"_How?"_

**Please**** review ******


	13. Girls Just wanna have fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan......**

**Chapter 13**

Somewhere in the clouds......

"Drago do you know where we are going?" Dan asked him after they have been searching for hours.

"No Dan but if we keep looking we might find their secret hide out" Drago answered him in a bored voice.

"This sucks how are we going to save Alice now?" sulked Dan.

"Dan quite you're complaining we'll find her" Runo encouraged looking sleepy.

"I think we should rest and try again tomorrow" Skyress said looking at the tired faces.

"Ok let's land over there by that lake" Shun said pointing towards a lake.

"Ok good idea" Drago commented.

"Here we are kids use get some rest now ok" The bakugan told their masters who snuggled beside them and fell asleep instantly they smiled and placed their head beside them.

"Night everyone" They all sang out to one another.

..............................................................................................................................................................

_Back on the faraway universe....._

"_Have you two settled down now?" Hunter asked his sisters after the very disturbing scene earlier. They giggled and nodded._

"_Why don't you like our singing?" Ingrid asked in a girly voice still giggling._

_Hunter shook his head in shame. "No more chocolate for you two" he added._

"_O why not?" the girls complained jumping from their seats and dancing over to Hunter pulling on his arms as they twirled his around too._

"_This is why not" He commented grinning and pulling his arm free from their grips and walking out of the girls room shaking his head._

"_What are we going to do with those too?" He asked Jasper who was walking down the long hallway._

"_Why, are they still loopy?" Hunter nodded. Jasper smiled then continued to walk to the room. But when he was about to open the door Hunter stopped in front of him with his hands up screaming,_

"_No you can't go in there, they're mental" he literally screamed making the girls come to the door and opening it causing Hunter to fall over. Jasper laughed then glimpsed at the two girls in horror._

"_What have you two done?"_

_The girls giggled again and smiled. "Nothing" They giggled back._

_Hunter jumped back off the floor and stood next to his brother shocked at the sight before them._

"_Ummm what did you do to your face and hair?" He asked._

"_What? ......we're just celebrating finally getting that horrid Alice finally"_

"_Oookkk!!!! We're going to leave you too it" Hunter backed away pulling Jasper with him._

"_Let's get out of here"_

"_O come on boys can we make you look beautiful" Abigail called after them but they already had gone before they had the chance. Abigail turned back to the room and Music bleared once again around the castle and singing could be heard._

(Singing) Ingrid's words are in **Bold **and Abigail's is underlined and both are normal.....

**I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
**They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun.

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want.....  
Some fun....

**When the working day is done,**  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
**Oh,girls,  
**Just wanna have fun....

Girls,  
**They want,**  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
**That's all they really want.....**  
Some fun....

**When the working day is done,  
**Oh,girls,**  
They wanna have fu-un.  
**Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

**Girls,**  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
**Girls,**  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna.....  
They just wanna,  
**(Oh....)**  
They just wanna.....  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
**Oh...  
**  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
**(Oh...)**  
**They just wanna...**  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
  
**When the workin',  
**When the working day is done.  
**Oh,when the working day is done,**  
Oh,girls...  
**Girls,**  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
**(Have fun..)**

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna....  
**Oh,girls...  
**(Wanna have fun....)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Girls just wanna have fun'**

_In the boy's room......_

_The two boys had pillows wrapped around their ears tying to block to singing out, but it failed._

"_Aaaaaaarrrrr will they ever stop!" Hunter yelled to Jasper._

"_No I don't think they'll ever stop"_

"_Do you wanna go to the dungeon where it's quiet and tease our guest?"_

_Shrugged, "yeah anything to get away from the singing it's giving me a head ach!" Jasper agreed rubbing his head and running for the door with Hunter right behind him._

_Deep in the cold dungeon...._

_Alice's POV_

_I was woken by some loud singing going on upstairs. 'the girls must be doing karaoke' I thought sitting up. Just then angry, annoyed voices came down the corridor yelling something out._

"_We have to get rid of that karaoke machine" a male voice came._

"_I agree when they fall asleep let's get it and chuck it out the window and let it fall down from the clouds" The other Male voice chuckled. Then I seen who it was, It was those two guys that, along with the two girls, kidnapped me and took me to this horrible place. _

_I heard their footsteps get closer and closer. Then seconds later I heard the handle to the door jingle around and a key being placed and turned, before long the door swung open and reviled the two men grinning down at me._

"_We're staying down here till our sisters stop singing whether you like it or not pip squeak" The blue guy smirked at me._

"_So what shall we do?" The other guy dressed in black asked him staring at me._

"_Do you wanna try to use that magic gem?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Ok Alice give us the gem" They said evilly coming towards me. The guy in black held me down as the one in blue ripped the necklace off me._

"_Finally" they declared._

"_What do you want with me?" I asked them trying to get up but falling again._

"_Hehehe all we want is you to join us and take over the whole universe but if you don't we're planning on killing you" The blue guy answered me._

"_Who are uses?" I asked again._

"_O sorry I'm Jasper and this is my brother Hunter" He pointed to the black guy, Jasper._

"_And the goody too shoes is Ingrid, she is the one with blond hair and that stupid purple gem and the drama queen, wannabe princess is Abigail, or Abby for short" Hunter continued for Jasper, I was amazed that they are telling me these things._

"_So what's so important about my mother's gem?"_

"_well I hold magnificent power beyond anything in the universe and we're going to use it to conquer the whole universe, well actually Abigail wants to but she's making us follow but she promos that we'll be prince's so it's all good" Hunter explained holding up the gem._

"_Now let's use the gem to get rid of that horrible singing hunter" Jasper said turning to his brother then walking out the door._

"_right behind you Jasper and thanks for the necklace I'll give you good word to Abigail and if you want you can join us well see ya" Hunter said before disappearing through the door._

"_NNNoo give me back the necklace please" I sung out to then, suddenly the door slammed shut and the footsteps grew softer and fainted into the distance._

"_What have I done" I slaked to myself._

**I think I had waaaayyyyy tooooo muuuuch chocolate *giggles* hahahahhaha *colapes to the ground and starts giggling and starts singing Girls just wanna have fun* Hahahah review please !!!! And I'll settle back down on the next chapter, *giggles and skips away***


	14. The Strange Universe

**Just a quick note: **I'm starting a new story soon and I'll put the plot summary up soon so you can read what to expect in the story and the first and second chapters a few days after anyway thanks for the reviews and let's get on with the story...BTW I have settled down now! Sorry for my weird episode....

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**

**Chapter 14 The strange universe**

Recap: The brawlers decided to go after the immortals and rescue Alice secretly without them knowing otherwise if the brothers and sisters find out they are after them they will kill Alice, so they are lost in the sky somewhere but help comes to guide them to Alice.....

Everyone was asleep, except Hydranoid, when the sun rose again on the next day; Hydranoid was up early scoping the scene finding a portal or something that will take them to Alice. He was worried about her and wanted to save her before it's too late.

Hydranoid POV

When I got back to the others I found them all asleep still I smiled then turned my attention to the sky looking up at the light blue sky. I sighed, 'how are we going to find Alice?' I thought giving up. A tear filled my eyes and dropped down to the ground in front of me 'why didn't I protect Alice'

"Hydranoid?" A deep, kind voice came from behind me. I turned to face.....Drago who looked worriedly at me.

"What's the matter, is it Alice?" He asked me placing a hand on my shoulder. (Note: the Bakugan are in monster form) I nodded and faced the ground.

"When I first met Alice after Masquerade gave me to her we had this.....connection...it's like we were meant to be partners, and now she's been kidnapped I feel like it was my fault that they took her away, I should of saved her but I didn't" I purred out to him.

"It's not your fault Hydranoid we had no idea till Shun burst into the room and told us that she was taken away"

"I know but I still felt like I should have been with her"

Drago grinned. "Hydra...." he began but a bright white light came from the bushes near us a caught our attention.

"wh,,at was that?" I asked staring at the white light.

"I don't know let's get the others and check it out" He answered heading for the group.

When we got there they all were still asleep. Drago smiled sly at Dan who was curled up next to Runo and Tiggerara, was drooling and speaking in his sleep.

"Ummm guys wake up" I asked softly but no one woke.

"Let me" Drago insisted walking in front of me. Drago smiled eyeing everyone then let out a huge RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!"

At that they all shot awake all looked around confused. Dan was the first to speak.

"What's up Drago?"

"We found a white light in the bushes over there" Drago answered pointing to the light.

"O do you think it'll lead us to Alice?" Skyress asked them as they made their way over to the light.

"Well let's find out" Preyas ordered marching into the light.

"Let's go!" Dan called hoping o Drago's shoulders and flying through the light. The others followed him through the light that seemed to go on forever.

No one's POV

"Dan where are you" Runo called blinded by the light.

"I'm here Runo but where is here?"

"Dan!" Shun called but then the light brightened even brighter and a friendly voice came out of no where

"Brawlers come this way" it said and before they knew it they were on clouds floating in a different universe.

"Where are we?" Julie asked looking around at the fluffy white clouds all around them.

"I don't know" Drago said just as confused as they are.

"You're in cloud falls where Alice was taken to that castle in the distance" the same friendly voice from before informed us.

"Who are you?" Shun asked twirling around to see who the voice came from.

"I'm Edward" a male voice came from behind

"And I'm Daniel" a second still friendlier voice came. I twisted my heads around trying to see the voices. There standing there was a young glowing woman and man. The woman had long orange curls that came down to her hips and brown eyes; she looked just like......Alice! And the man standing beside her had short spiky orange hair and green eyes. Both their bodies were glowing an orangey white colour and seemed to be abit see-through.

"I'll take you there follow me" The woman said holding out her hand out to us.

"You...look like a friend of ours" Runo stared deeply at the spirit woman. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes...you look like Alice" Marucho added fixing his glasses and staring too at the young woman.

"Yes I know I'm her mother" The woman smiled.

"And I'm her father" the man added. The brawlers all gasped as they realized who they really were.

"So do use know where Alice is?" Hydranoid asked breaking the silence.

"Yes and use need to hurry cause she's in deep danger"

"Yes follow us" they said as they jumped up into the sky, closing their eyes and placing their hands together in a prayer pose...as they did this a greenish/blue light came and surrounded them. Soon they couldn't be seen. The light got brighter as the person figures shrinked and soon transformed into a bird figure. The light faded and revealed two beautiful nightingales, like the ones they seen at the hospital when they seen Alice.

"What...the?" Dan stared at the two birds. The birds few down and hovered just above Dan's head.

"Come with us" Their voices came from the bird's mouths.

"Ok?" Dan asked puzzled.

"How'd you do that?"

The birds rolled their eyes, "when we died our spirits turned into these nightingales you see" Daniel explained.

"Ye and now is not the time to talk about it, we must save our Alice" The male yelled at us pulling on Dan's hair.

"Ooww...ok, ok" Dan complained shooing the bird away. The two nightingales' then smiled then darted into the sky and daintily flew towards the castle into the distance. Dan shrugged then hopped onto Drago and followed the birds with the others trailing behind.

_At the castle..._

"_Nnnnnnoooooooooo...those stupid birds" Abigail hissed scrolling into the crystal ball._

"_How? How?" She threw her hands into the air and yelled to the ceiling. She didn't notice her brothers walk in and smirked at her from behind._

"_What's wrong Abby?" Hunter asked sudden. Abigail spun around and glared at her brother._

"_Those stupid birds are back" She yelled at them thumping her fists to Hunters chest sobbing._

"_What stupid birds?" Jasper asked just to annoy cause he did know what birds she was talking about but wanted to annoy her even more cause he liked it when she was annoyed and angry, not at him of cause!._

_Abigail lifted her head and swung it around to face her dimwit brother, or so she thought. Jasper smirked and crossed his arms to his chest. Abigail slowly moved towards him slightly lifting her head to the sky where her chin was facing the ceiling and glared at him, eyes narrowing._

"_Daniel and Edward Gehabich aka Alice's __**Parents**__!" she screamed throwing her hands to her head and shaking her head in disgust. Japer secretly winked at his brother then acted like he still didn't know what she was talking about._

_Scratching his head he then asked, "Who?" Abigail threw herself at him and beated at his muscular chest_

"_Ooo...you immature little snake you know what I'm talking about" she screeched at him before storming back over to her crystal ball. "If they lead the brawlers here they will find us and spoil my…a...I mean our plan!" she hissed rubbing her hand over the crystal ball that showed the brawlers flying their way. _

"_Ooooo I get it now….I don't get it?" Jasper teased._

"_aaaaaaaarrrrrr"Abigail screamed getting up from her seat and storming out the door slamming it shut..Then reopening it._

"_just go and guard Alice and make sure no one gets through, Ingrid and me are going to give a welcoming present to the brawlers" She smiled slyly before disappearing behind the door once again then slamming it shut causing the crystal ball to swivel abit._

_The boys silently went to the door and peered out to make sure Abigail was gone; when the coast was clear they shut the door and began laughing hysterically._

"_I heard that!" Abigail's voice came from the hallway outside, the boys stoped laughing for a second then broke out in laughter again._

"_Boys" was the last thing they heard from Abigail before a big thump came and a woosh and they were gone( them meaning the two girls)._

"_the brawler's are going to get the biggest surprise ever!" Abigail smiled as they teleported to where the brawler are going to be. Ingrid nodded, 'this is going to be fun'_

**Sorry that I'm not getting to the point quicker, I tend to just ramble on about unimportant things sum times, so I try to get to the plot the best I can next chapter, sorry this is taking so long, anyway please review :)**


	15. A Spell or Two Pt 1

**Hey sorry this took so long, school has started again here in Australia and I don't get time on the computer during the week, I only get it on the weekend, I'm really sorry and I'll ****promos that I'll try to update whenever I can, thankz.**

**Note: I have to apologise about my spelling, I really do, I'm a bad speller so sorry about the spelling errors in my stories, I keep forgetting to check over my story/chapter before I submit it but don't worry, from now on I'll check it before I do submit it**** :0**

**Anyway Chapter 15**

With the brothers....

"Man why do we end up having to do all the boring jobs while they get to play with the little brawlers, it's so unfair" Jasper scoffed as they made their way down the stairs to the dark dungeon.

"Yeah and what's the big idea with girls anyway, I think us men will be better rulers" Hunter added before opening the dungeon door revealing Alice lying still on the wet floor.

"Yeah we shouldn't take orders from them"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"What do use want?" Alice interrupted their rampage staring up at the two men before her.

"O nothing, the princess wannabes wants us to guard you" Hunter answered her as he sat down on the cold wet floor.

"Yeah and they think they can prance around doing whatever they pleases while we do all the work"

"Yeah and when we do do the work we never get credited for it"

"Stupid girls" Hunter yelled at the top of his lungs and the words echoed around the room, and the castle.

"Then why do you take orders from her?" Alice interrupted again sitting up and made eye contact with the dark eyed man.

He smiled; "because we have no choice, if we don't follow orders, she'll kick us out of the castle and feed us to the monsters in the pit" he slaked

"So why now?" Alice asked after a long silence. The men looked at her with tears,

"Because we had enough of being bossed around by them"

"So what are you going to do?"

The boys looked at each other then back at Alice and shrugged. Silence filled the room as the guys stared at the blank walls and Alice to the floor. A minute later Alice stumbled up.

"Well If you help me out of here I promos that I'll help you get a better life" she said before falling back to the ground, since she hadn't ate or drank for a week, she was weak.

The guys looked up at her and smiled, "Really, you'll help us?"

Alice nodded before being suffocated in a three way hug.

"Thank you, you're really nice"

"and pretty" Jasper added, His brother gave him a slap on the back of the head before they let go of Alice and began untying her hands, due to them being tied up tightly in a thick rope.

"Let's go!" The boys declared helping Alice up rushing out the door laughing.

A dark girls voice evilly laughed from a dark corner in the hallway before saying," and where are use three going?" and revealed Abigail followed by Ingrid. The three escapees's stopped dead in their tracks and stood timidly in front of the two girls.

Alice gave a quick 'go for it' look towards the boys before backing back into the dark, wet room they had just run out of.

"You stop, get back here" Ingrid yelled pointing towards Alice, who immediately stopped and scampered back over there like a little mouse. She tried to avoid eye contact but Ingrid fiercely made her throw her head back up yelling, "Look at me you idiotic child"

"Hey leave her alone" Jasper yelled back at her forcing himself between the two girls. Ingrid narrowed her eyes and her upper lip twitched.

"Y...oou...heard….me…..Leave…her...Alone" Jasper whimpered again afraid of what she might do to him now.

Ingrid took a glance at her sister then at Hunter who was now standing next to Jasper trying to look brave but failing. She then glanced at Alice who had her head bowed and shaking.

"So you corrupted our brothers now?" Ingrid snared at her pushing her brothers away and standing in front of Alice with her hands on her hips. The brothers decided that this was they best time to slip away so they started down the dark corridor but was stopped by Abigail screwing an evil 'and where do use think use two are going". Immediately they stopped and Abigail grabbed their ears and, while they yelped, dragged them back to where Ingrid and Alice were standing and pushed them on the ground near Alice and stood crossed armed next to Ingrid.

"So what do you think we should do with 'em Abby?" She asked still glaring down at Alice and the boys. Abigail slyly smiled before placing a hand on Hunters shoulder.

"We're gonna teach them a lesson" She laughed as both girls grabbed the boys before they could do anything and chucked them into the room they had Alice locked up in then turning back to Alice who was currently on the floor in tears.

"No don't punish them it's me who did it please no…" Alice cried out to them but they just snickered before turning towards eachother and whispering to one another.

After a minute they gracefully turn back to her and slyly smiled before rasing a hand in the air and magic dust flew everywhere………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With the Brawlers….

"Are we there yet?" Dan complained getting bored. Everyone rolled their eyes, Dan had been complaining the whole time and it was getting to the point where it was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"We're nearly there a mile or two and we'll be right at the gate of the castle gardens" Daniel's spirit nightingale answered turning to face Dan, who was currently on Drago.

"And if you stop complaining we'll get there fasted Dan" Runo added sounding bored as she sat on Tiggerara shoulder looking into the distance.

"Whatever Runo, the sooner we get there, the sooner we save Alice and get back home in time for tea" Dan scrolled rubbing his belly as it rumbled loudly.

"Dan will you ever think of anything else other then food?" Shun asked as Skyress, who he was currently on, flew next to Dan and Drago.

"What do you mean Shun?"

"He means that you're always complaining that you're hungry Dan" Drago answered for Shun, who just nodded in agreement smiling slyly.

"So! I can't help it that I'm always hungry" Dan yelled crossing his arms and turning away from his friend.

"Well if you train less and start a diet you'll won't be hungry all the time" Runo muttered to herself as the approached a steep cliff.

"We have to fly across here to get to the other side" Edward said turning towards the group.

"What about us that can't fly?" Preyas asked sarcastically. "We can't just grow wings and fly across"

"Well you can take a ride on one that can"

"No way, nnnnnnnnoooooooo waaay, I'm not flying across, I hate heights, and flying!" Preyas complained running around in a circle with his hands to his head and eyes wide open. Marucho looked annoyed as he grabbed Preyas's tail and pulled him towards him and threw him to the ground shaking his head.

"Preyas settle down we have to fly to get to the other side so stop being a baby and suck it up unless you're a scaredy cat?" Tiggerara scrolled at him with fiery eyes. Preyas looked scared as he backed away behind Marucho, who quietly giggled at him.

"Ok, ok, shheeesh, well eeeexxxcccussssee mmmmeee for being afraid of flying" Marucho rolled his eyes, as well did everyone else there.

"Well let's go, I'm getting a head ach from all this noise and complaining" Runo cried as Tiggerara grabbed Drago's legs as they flew over the gap. The others followed leaving Skyress, Shun, Preyas and Marucho on the other side.

"Hurry up Preyas, lets go" Shun told him as Skyress lowered herself towards Preyas and Marucho.

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooo way Skyress na" He stubbornly answered shaking his head.

"Preyas!!!!" Marucho complained to his partner, "Close your eyes and it'll be over in a second"

"No!"

Marucho had an idea to get Preyas over, "Hey Preyas, if you fly over I'll promos that we'll make your favourite salmon surprise and we'll eat it while watching 'The little mermaid' and I won't tell anyone you cry while you watch it either"

Hearing this Preyas jumped up excitedly, "You really mean it?" Marucho nodded satisfied.

"Ok then lets go" Preyas called marching towards Skyress; Shun raised an eyebrow and lowered himself toward Skyresse's head.

"He cries watching the little mermaid?" He muttered to her with a slight laugh. Skyress too slightly laugh as Shun sat back up and Preyas took hold to Skyresse's legs as they flew across the wide gap, with his eyes closed the whole time shaking.

When they landed, Preyas was still holding onto Skyresse's legs with his eyes closed shaking. Marucho hoped off and walked over to him placing a hand on his leg.

"Ummm Preyas we're on the other side now, you can open your eyes now, your safe" Marucho informed his shaking at his leg.

"No!"

"Preyas!"

"NO!"

"PREYAS GET OFF SKYRYRESS NOW AND GET OVER HERE!" Marucho yelled at him, Preyas, not wanting Marucho to yell, opened his eyes and timidly walked over to Marucho, who was grinning at him.

"That's better; now that wasn't so hard wasn't it?" Marucho sighed turning away smirking.

"yeah, well I'm just glad that's it over now, and when we get back home we can kick back and cry our hearts out on The little mermaid" He cried timidly.

"You cry just watching the little mermaid?" The rest of the group chorused.

Preyas sighed and grinned, he was never going to live this out, "O brother!" and shot a quick look towards Marucho who stood there innocently smiling.

"Hey did you hear that?" Julie asked sudden. The others looked around in all directions.

A rustling noise suddenly came from a bush beside Hydranoid. All three of his heads turned and took a closer look.

"It came from over here" The left head said turning back to the others who all were staring.

"What is it Hydranoid?" Gorom asked walking over to him.

"It's properly just a mouse or squirrel" Preyas said pushing in front of Gorom and peering into the bush, pushing the branches away to see what's inside.

"BOO!!!!!" A scary voice cried making Preyas jump high in the air and screamed like a girl, before hiding behind Hydranoid.

"What was it?" Marucho asked.

"Hehehehehehehe" The dark voice from before came and two sets of eyes, one green and the other Blue appeared.

"Who's there?" Runo asked heading towards the eyes.

"Hehehe, Hello Brawlers it's been a long time hasn't it?" The green eyes seemed to say before rising out of the bushes and revealing Abigail.

"Hehehe and me!" the blue eyes added before rising up too and revealed Ingrid.

"Abigail! Ingrid!" Daniel snarled glaring at them from the sky above Preyas, still as a nightingale.

"Daniel, Edward what a pleasant surprise I thought we got rid of you ages ago?" Abigail snared with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Well I guess you didn't" Preyas piped up poking his head out from behind Hydranoid, still scared of them.

"And I like my sea food extra crispy and crunchy" Abigail said licking her lips at Preyas and had a weird look in her eye. Ingrid slyly smiled and tried to hold back the giggles forming in her throat from escaping as Preyas jumped back behind Hydranoid timidly.

"Use really are evil, rotten spoilt brats" Daniel said fluttering in front of the two evil women.

The two girls giggled, "Yeah I know and It scares me sometimes" Abigail gushed smiling like she was a pop star on a red carpet posing for the cameras.

"Why are you here" Shun snared at them.

"Hehehe We thought we welcome you to our land"

"We don't need your welcoming" Dan growled at them stepping in front of Shun who looked like he was ready to attack.

"Well you don't but our friend does" Ingrid said before signalling someone or something from the bushes to come out.

All eyes fell upon the bushes as rustling noises came from them and a pare of chocolate brown eyes appeared before rising up and revealing……………………

'Alice!!!'

**I'm going to stop it there so it builds more suspense and yeah 'you know' keeps everyone wanting to know what happens next. Anyway thanks again for waiting and I'll try to update again whenever I can, TTYL :)**


	16. A spell or Two Pt 2

****

Hey again. Im too tired to even bother to say the disclaimer so Im going to get my Bakugan guardian Nightingale (not a real nightingale, shes a cross between Skyress and a phoenix that has a Darkus/Ventus attribute) to say it for me.

Nightingale: Morning Huskylover94

Me: Morning you know something?

Nightingale: (annoyed) What?

Me: (taken back) Dont be like that, I was just going to say that weve finally reach near end of this story, a few more chapters and were finish.

Nightingale: so? What about the huge fi...(cant finish the sentence cause got a mouthful of cookies in her mouth)

Me: Hush, hush dont give away the best scene of the story, they just have to wait ok? (Nightingale nods and swallows the cookies whole)

Nightingale: Sorry anyway Huskylover94 doesnt own bakugan, only me and those annoying immortal brothers and sisters.

Abigail: *magically appears* Hey Im not annoying

Nightingale: Yes you are

Abigail: Whatever bird *puts hands on hips and sticks tongue out*

Nightingale: Wow, thats real mature

Abigail: whatever I got a world to conquer and a orange haired girl to control so bye losers*disappears again*

Me: ..

Nightingale: Drama queen!!!

This chapter is a continuer from the last chap so Im going to recap it abit...

Chapter 16 A Spell or Two pt2

All eyes fell upon the bushes as rustling noises came from them and a pair of chocolate brown eyes appeared before rising up and revealing

Alice!!!

Alice, the one they were saving, Alice, the sweet Russian girl from Moscow, The one they all look up too.....was....now evil!!!!!

Abigail smiled, now her plan was in full swing!

"Well arent you going to say hi?" Abigail asked placing her right hand on her hip and the other in the air with her palm up.

"What have you done to her?" Shun yelled racing towards Alice. Seeing this Abigail almost jumped over in front of his so fast that you couldnt even see her do it.

"Tusk...tusks no touching my girl now will ya" grabbing Shuns shoulders and steering him back towards the brawlers.

"What do you mean your girl?" Ingrid interrupted crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow towards Abigail.

"Well Im the one that put the spell on her so shes mine!" Abigail answered back, letting go of Shun, who stumbled to the ground, Alice snickered at this and crossed her arms too.

"No shes not; shes just as much mine as yours so back off!" Ingrid yelled pushing her abit.

"Ooo no you didnt!!!"

"Yes I just did" Ingrid declared skipping over to Alice and giving her a wink. Alice smiled and faced back towards the Brawlers, who were all looking confused.

Abigail grunted and stuck her tongue out at Ingrid then turned her attention back to the brawlers as well.

"Hey how could you put a spell on Alice....what has she ever done to you?" Runo asked waving at Alice, who turned her head away and grinned. Abigail sighed.

"Why do I even bother sometimes" She muttered to herself then walked towards them.

"Hasnt Daniel and Edward told you yet?" she half smiled towards the two nightingales.

"whhat does she mean?" Runo asked them slowly.

"you see we were the LavenderRose sorceresses" Daniel answered.

"What does that mean?" Dan asked confused as usual. The evil twins rolled their eyes and grunted before Abigail muttered something to her sister, who nodded and laughed in agreement. The nightingales eyed them before continuing with the story.

"well you see.....The lavenederRose Sorceresses protected the Bakugan and their world"

"We have powerful magic like no other in the whole universe" Daniel continued.

"Yes and powerful Guardian Bakugan at our sides too but one day.....

Flashback scene.....Daniels POV (Daniels words dont have speech marks, everyone elses does)

We were on our way back through the portal back to earth from Vestroia when we heard something behind us. But when we looked back we saw nothing so we continued cause we were late for Alices third Birthday.

When we got back to earth we rushed to my Fathers house to pick them up. They had been looking after Alice while we helped some poor Subterror Bakugan out of a mess. Anyway when we got there Alice was sitting on my Dads lap while practicing some magic on a pencil on the table, rolling it.

"What? Alice has magic too, but why she keep it from us?" Dan interrupted.

Well she inherits it from us, and caused of that, she is the new LavenerRose sorceress since we died.

"Then why didnt she come to Vestroia when it was her turn?" this time Drago interrupted.

Well since she was very young when we died and didnt know about her magic origin and we werent there to teach her either, I guess she forgot about it until now.

"Then why did her Grandfather keep it from her?" Runo asked worried.

Well you remember that story of our Deaths that Ann told you?

"Yeah but she never said anything about evil people killing you, she said that the storm killed you" Maruchos turn to interrupt. The nightingales nodded.

Well that wasnt what really happened....well it did kinda happen but there was abit more too it.

We were all currently out at sea on the glass bottom boat. Alice loved sea creatures so we decided on a glass bottom boat but anyway off topic, Alice had no idea that our immortal enermies, Jaz and James were luring around the sky but I noticed and warned Edward. So we kept an eye to the sky watching while my Father had Alice and was destracting her watching dolphins on the side of the boat swim beside us. We knew that they were after us so we decided that it was best not to lead them ashore and back to our house just in cause we manage to excape them. Anyway again we stood there for awhile till we saw nothing, not one thing moving in the sky again since we did seen them so we decided that they must of gone and just been spying instead so we went back to what we were doing before.

Big mistake! Before we knew it the weather had turn sour and the waves grew large. The sky was dark and merky and flashes of lightning skipped across the sky.

I took a quick glance at an figure in the sky before it disappeared behind a large dark cloud. I heard a scream and turned to only see our daughter and my dad being thrown over board as a giant wave crashed down on us. The glass from the window shattered and fell in my eye so I couldnt see anything, but all I heard was the scream of my daughter and the clash of the lightning. I heard my husband call me but before I could reply I heard a loud flashing sound and I suddenly felt hot. Then asizzling noise came before KaBOOM!!!

I survived the explosion but Jaz and James soon came and asked for the LavenderRose stone btu I had luckly gave it to Alice. They were mad with anger and soon put an end to me. After they fleed to their world and waited...waited for the right moment to attack and take back what they were after.

"What were they after?" Julie asked sudden.

The lavender stone.

And they wont stop till they get it.

"so why are these siblings after Alice then? Where are Jaz and James?what happened to them?" Dan asked scratching his head.

Well they were waiting for the right time to attack but I would take awhile. They had to find Alice and the LavenderRose stone first but they had no clue where she went after the attack on the boat. So they decided that they would have to wait to see if Alice will answer their prays. And she did, when Alice stumbled across her magic powers again just before Naga invaded Vestroia and took over the silent, the power of her magic sparked a light in Vestroia and we knew that the new LavenderRose Sorceress was near.

"Then why didnt Alice use the magic to save Vestroia?" Dan interrupted.

Cause she was just learning to use them then.

"So why didnt you tell us?" Runo asked Alice ,who looked bored and shrugged.

Well the magic she holds is powerful stuff and since she was still learning I guess she didnt want to tell you.

"So does her Grandfather know about them?" Drago asked.

Yes he did and he had helped her discover them and learn how to use them properly and told her about us and Vestroia.

"So what happened to them Durning the wait?"

During their wait they had four children, you know them as Abigail, Ingrid, Jasper and Hunter.

"Yeah I remember them" Shun interrupted for the first time in this weird conundrum.

"So what happened to Jaz and James?" Drago asked after Shun.

"we can answer that one dragie" Abigail snarled turning their attention towards the two, bored looking girls near Alice....well make that three counting Alice.

"After the attack on the boat our parents were weak and badly injured cause of the explosion they were so near. When they returned, we knew they were dying and we knew it was cause of them" She pointed harshly at the two nightingales resting on a fallen log on the ground.

"They were your parents!" Dan spat out shocked. woops he thought.

"Yes and we watched them die but before they died they told us to seek revenge and take back whats rightfully ours...well theres...but ours now!" Ingrid added an evil laugh at the end.

Flashback scene thingy ended.

"Now we can seek revenge and destroy everyone in our way and become the most powerfullest people in the whole universe (evil laugh)" Abigail laughed as lightning flashed all around her.

"And theres nothing you can do to stop us" Ingrid added.

"So if you dont mind wede like to take over the world like...now!" Abigail yelled before snatching Alices LavenerRose neaklace causing Alice to fade and colaps to the ground.

"Alice" Everyone called. Runo ran over towards her and knelled beside her, head on her chest.

"What have you done?" Shun yelled at the evil girls.

"haha nothing just took her magic gem from her thats all anyway we better go now see yous in hell (evil laugh)" Abigail called before disappearing in thick smoke, with Ingrid too.

Shun isteadly went over and turned Alice over on her back to see if she was ok.

"Alice" He called checking her pulse. Alice sturred and soon opened her eyes as gazed at her worried friends.

"Alice" Runo hugged her as she sat up. " I was so worried"

"Where am I? What happened?" Alice asked looking dizzy.

"Abigail and Ingrid put a spell on you and then just then, took your magic stone thing, whatever it was called" Dan answered for everyone.

"LavenderRose stone" Daniel said before her and Edward fluttered over to Alice and landed on her lap.

"O no.....where are they now?" She asked standing up suddenly causing the two nightingales to fall, but then gained balance and soon flew up to her shoulder and perched there.

"Opps sorry Mum, Dad" she giggled.

"we dont know they disappeared in a puff of smoke." Skyress explained.

"Alice why didnt you tell us you know magic?" Drago asked.

"yeah you could of saved Vestroia ya know?" Preyas added.

"Im sorry, but I thought you might of thought I was........"

"Immortal"

"cool"

"Weird" Alice said after their suggestions.

"Why would we think that?" Gorom asked knelling down to her level.

"well...........I dont know"

"well we know now so you can save the universe now!"

"Can you show us some Alice?" Julie piped in.

Alice laughed, "Ok" Alice then lifted her hand and little sparkly stars came and then pointed her fingers towards a dead flower and then flicked her hand as the magic sparked flew gracefully after and landed on the flower. The others watched in ow as the flower soon bloomed up again and its red petals gained its bright colour again.

"Wow" Everyone said then turned to Alice once more.

"So you can save the universe now" Dan added after the show.

Alice grinned.

"What..cant you?" Dan asked offended.

"how can I, Im just still learning about m powers"

"Alice you can" Her dad said jumping down infront of her.

"I can?"

"Yes, just believe in yourself" He mum smiled. Alice nodded.

"I can" She declared.

"Well then lets get going then" Dan yelled as they all headed towards the castle gates.

"Wait"

"What Alice dont you wanna save the world?" Hydranoid asked leaning down towards her.

"yes but Its my destiny not yours, you might get hurt, please stay here I will go"

"No Alice we want to help you" Runo told her taking her hands in her own.

"Yeah we want to help you" Julie added.

"And you told me that youll stick by me, so I want to do the same. If you go Ill go" Hydranoid said nuzzling her. (BTW The bakugan are still in Monster form, just to let you know).

"But I dont want you getting hurt cause of my destiny"

"Alice Im with you all the way, even if we loose, Ill still be beside you every step of the way" Hydranoid declared and let a tear fall on Alice. She smiled up at him.

"Ok but when it starts getting ruff you have to leave ok?"

"Ok" everyone cheered.

"Then how are we going to get there?" Marucho asked. Alice lifted an eyebrow then turned to an open space before summoning a portal.

"Like this" She answered for them.

"cool, lets get going" Dan called running in the portal. Everyone else followed till it was only Shun, Skyress, Hydranoid and Alice left.

"You dont have to come" Alice half smiled at him. He smiled and walked over to her till they were centimetres away from eachother.

"I wont leave you" He whispard before closing his eyes and drawing towards her lips before they were nearly touching.

"We have to go Now!" Skyress interrupted them. The two edged away from eachother and started at the portal before at eacher then back at the portal.

"Ok lets save the world" Shun called jumping up on Skyress.

"Again" Skyress muttered before taking flight and flying through the portal.

"Our turn Alice" Hydranoid smiled down at her. She nodded and jumped up on Hydranoids Middle head before he too flew into the twisted portal.

What have I done? Alice thought to herself. Im leading my friends to their doom!............I cant do that to them...I cant She sighed worried.

When they had reached the end they landed with a plomp on the hard grassy ground.

"Where are we......?"

To be continued.....

Wow, very long chapter, a new record yay. Review please if you want that is...no pressure but I like reviews so yeah, and thank you to everyone who had already reviewed, Fav story or story alert use are the best :)


	17. True magic pt 1

**Hey ****sorry about this, we go back abit later then we wanted and we got back a day before we go back to school so I never had time to type and to make it worse we got an assignment :( and I really hate some people right now so sorry for the long wait..**

**Again I don't own bakugan, cartoon network does.**

**Chapter 17 Part 1**

"_Where are we?"_

........

Alice woke to find they were outside a large, white castle wall. She looked around frantically to find an entrance when Dan and Drago came flying in from across the meadow to where she was standing. Dan waved as they landed. Alice noticed that no one else was up yet so it was just her, Dan and Drago, she blushed at this.

"Hey Alice how long have you been up for?' Dan asked as he came and stood next to Alice.

"Only a few minutes Dan...Ummm what about you?"

"We've been up for awhile, we decided to look around and see where we are, well where you took us"

Alice interrupting, "So do you know where we are?"

"Well not really but we're outside a giant white castle and the gates right over there" He pointed towards the right to where some tall trees were. Alice followed his finger to the trees, grinning she began to walk over to the trees and pulled back the branches revealing the rusty gates beneath. Dan and Drago followed to see what she was up to and noticed she was staring up at a sign beside the door.

"What does it say?" Drago asked. Both he and Dan couldn't read it due to it being in another language. Alice ran her hand over it then turned to face Dan and Drago.

"I know this place!" she ignored the question.

"What is it then?" Alice looked up the wall then answered, "This is the evil immortals castle!"

"What! then how do you know this place?"

"It was a long time ago....I....." Alice's story was interrupted by the thunderous raw of a bakugan. They all ran back over to find Hydranoid rawing at something through trees nearby.

Everyone suddenly woke up by this noise and jumped up beside Dan and Alice.

"What's wrong Hydranoid?" Alice ran up to one of his giant, tree like legs and called. Hydranoid turned around and almost stepped on Alice by accident, to see her.

"Alice…ummm…o there you are...its Abigail! She was near!!" He warned. Alice gasped; she knew what they were preparing for.

"We have to find her!" Alice yelled and jumped back up on Hydranoid.

"What way did they go?"

"Wait Alice what are you doing?" The others called down bellow.

"We have to find Abigail NOW!!" she yelled louder as Hydranoid took flight into the forest. The rest stared dimly after her before they followed on their own Bakugan.

…..

Deeper into the forest they went swooping and gliding past trees and tall rocks, passed waterfalls and weird looking plants, or maybe flowers they didn't no, but the deeper they followed Alice the more worried they were growing. Alice looked determined and never looked back at the questioning faces flying behind them. She pulled out her glowing necklace and stared seriously at it for afew seconds before staring straight ahead of them. A few seconds later they stoped in a clearing where a giant rock face stood tall reaching towards the sky.

"This place gets weirder and weirder" Runo said as the others caught up to Alice and Hydranoid.

"Alice what are you staring at??" Shun asked following her glare but all he could see was the rock face but he did notice some inscriptions on the bumpy surface but couldn't make out what they said, you would have to be really up close to them to read what they say.

"Alice are you ok?" Dan asked slowly. Alice continued to stare but a spark second later a bright purple/pink light came from Alice's Dress. Alice reached in and pulled out her mum's stone. I glowed bright and lit the scene with a colourful rainbow flashes. Then it rose in the sky towards the rock ledge. Alice followed it till it lifted her off the ground and she was walking on air! The others watched as she rose higher till she reached around the middle part of the rock face where there was a marked red ring around an angel that was holding up a heart shape.

Light flashed breaking the brawlers out of there trance and were all blinded by rainbow beams scattering the scenery. Soon a bright white light blasted the rainbow light and no one could see a thing.

(Alice's mind) Alice's POV

"Where am I?" I looked around. I seemed to be floating in mid air high above bright colourful light. Suddenly I heard a loud thump and turned around. My eyes widened at what I saw!!!!

(Back with the Brawlers)

"Aarrrrrrrrrrrrrr Drago? Marucho? Julie?, Runo?, Shun? Alice? Are you guys there?" Dan called out to everyone. The light was still blinding and it seemed to never go away.

Then, as if right on cue, the others 'bumped' into his.

"Arr...Dan?" Runo's voiced asked.

"Yeah it's me...what's happening?"

"I don't know?"

"Marucho?"

"Yeah Dan?"

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, Alice must have triggered the light or something?"

"It's magic!" Julie's voice cheered happily.

"Yeah right Julie 'magic'...huh...have you hit your head?"

"No"

"Sure?"

"Well no daa Runo I've lost my mind........of because I haven't hit my he..."

A loud screech came and interrupted Julie's argument and stopped them.

A second later...

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to know!" Marucho called as his voice got further away.

"Marucho wait up" Preyas called after him, wherever he was?

"Guys stay together it'll be over soon" Drago's voice came and comforted them. In the distance a loud thump was heard and followed after an "ooww". Preyas and Marucho they all thought.

"What happened to them?" Julie asked. The others laughed.

"They must have run into a tree or something?" Dan tried to say but kept laughing.

"Hey guys look!" Shun's voice called, but they still couldn't see him.

"What Shun? Where?..Shun?"

"The light Dan!" He mumbled and rolled his eyes. Just as he done that the light started to fade and soon they could just see everyone, but the light still was bright.

"The light, it's fading!" Julie joyously sang out.

Dan, rolling his eyes "Well no daa Julie I knew that!" Shun rolled his eyes again.

"Sure you did Dan" Drago laughed. Dan grinned.

"Whatever"

"Look" Marucho called from behind, bearing a large red lump on his head: p the others giggled quietly and followed his finger to where he was pointing. He was pointing towards a large figure. It looked like a bakugan. Looking around they noticed Hydranoid and the nightingales weren't there and wondered. Taking a closer look another figure ontop of the large figure appeared; it had feathery wings and maybe some feather coming out of its head? But still no one could tell who or what they were. They guessed it was Alice and Hydranoid? The light faded some more and more figures appeared; they all looked so different from eachother. The first they made out to be a kind of phoenix, like Skyress, at first they thought it was Skyress, but turning around they saw she was still with them. The next seemed to be shaped like a dragon but had the wings like a bird, with feathers? The next was strange; they thought it was a snake at first, but that change when they noticed a fin and a ribbon like bow-sort-thing on its head? The last was shaped like a dog, but had lots of tails.

The last of the light faded and finally revealed who these figures were......

The first one, that they thought was a phoenix, actually turned out to be a phoenix! The phoenix had a beautiful white body, Long wings that had purple, blue, and pink and also other colours but those three stood out the most, down some feathers with the ones closer to the bone white, and a long feathery tail, like Skyress's but without the pointy tips and the same colours as the wings. She, as they thought, Had some more feathers coming out of her headdress and long feathers going out from her blue, sapphire eyes that had the colored tips on them. (If that made sense) and in the middle of her face, between her eyes, was a beautiful rainbow coloured gem (like Drago's diamond on his stomach) She smiled down at them.

The next figure they guessed was a dragon, well they were right again! This dragon, again, was white and had the same colour-scheme as the phoenix did, with the wings and all, and they did guess right with the feathers as wings on her. She also had a rainbow diamond in the middle of her face with Emerald eyes.

The next Figure confused them, It was like a snake, as they thought before, but wasn't. It was more like a sort-of-mermaid-type-of-thing but wasn't. She had a cream coloured body with the end where the tail began was the rainbow colour-scheme as the others were and had four fins all joining at a point. On her head was a ribbon like Crest thing that came down, as if she was wearing pig-tails, and met at either side of her eyes. These were Red and purple. And she seemed to have feather-like-stuff, the same colour as the ribbon crest, coming also from the side of her eyes and a diamond between her Topaz eyes. (Ok this ones the same as 'Milotic' from Pokémon, look her up to see what I mean, ok, but just different colour and has a diamond in the middle of her face)

The last was not a dog but a wolf! It had about nine-tails (like 'nine-tails' from Pokémon) and a cream body. At the tips of the tails were the same colours as the others. (This one looks like nine-tails ok) It had a fluff of fur coming from her head that looked like hair blowing in the breeze and also had coloured tips on that. She, too, had a diamond between her Jade eyes.

But the one that amazed them most was who was the large figure they saw with the little figure with wings standing on the large figures head.

It was....

**Hahaha read the next chapter to find out who they were :) and thanks for waiting sooooooooo long.**


	18. True magic pt 2

**Sorry this took soo long I haven't been in the mood to write lately and also all the assignments*sigh*. Also, I'm sad to say, I won't be writing much for awhile coz I got that many test and studying to do I have no time to write, so I won't be updating for awhile but I'll try to write whenever I get time to. Sorry and hope you are all doing well.**

**Nightingale: **That's what you get for being in year 10

**Husky: **ye hi no and I really need to study got math test next week :(

**Nightingale: **Well what are you doing on this then?

**Husky:** Just wanted to update

**Nightingale:** Too bad you got so much work to do, I wanted to know what happens next *sigh* Owell Here is the next chapter....update for awhile :(

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**

**Chapter 18 True magic part 2**

The figure was.......

.....

.....

Hydranoid..........and

.........

...Alice! With wings! (You might have guessed this but anyway)

...................

"O my god" Julie cried out. Everyone stared at them without a single movement.

They were all staring up at Alice. Alice had grown long, feathery wings that looked like the phoenix's wings with the same colour too. Her Dress she was wearing earlier was replaced with a longer lavender dress and also a long cape with a hood and long sleeves (like the Chinese dresses) the cape was black and had golden material around the hood edge and down the sides. (It looks like her yellow trench coat in season 1 but as a cape and longer) Her hair had grown longer and now almost reached her knee.

But what was most weird was that she was holding a long stick-like wand type-of-thing that had vine like metal that spun right around its gold frame up to the top and made a cup like pocket where a large rainbow orb type thing sat. This also had feathers coming out of it.

"Alice?" Runo called up at her, but it seemed she couldn't hear them.

Alice floated down and met them bellow. Runo ran up to her but stoped when they were face to face. Runo didn't know what to do was it still Alice or is it someone else using her body as a host or something? Like masquerade had once did.

"What's wrong Runo?" Alice broke the silence. Runo looked up at her, staring into her eyes, she knew then it was her. She rushed up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Wow Alice what happened?" Runo asked pulling away and rejoining the others, who were smiling now they know its Alice.

Alice brightly smiled and answered the question with one single word. "Magic!"

"Magic? But......how?"

"Well I'm actually a mythical warrior nightingale" (I made this up)

"What's a Nightingale? I thought they were those birds"

"Hehe no, A Nightingale's is a powerful sorceress/warrior that protected certain creatures like the Bakugan. My parents were both Nightingale's and they were the protectors of the Bakugan."

"Wait they were your parents?" Drago called behind them with all the other Bakugan staring up at their legendary friends.

"Ummm yeah they said they protected all the Bakugan for years before they passed away, why you ask?" She answered turning towards the pyrus Bakugan.

"Well I had heard many stories about them and how one day they disappeared without a trace. What happened to them?"

"You don't know?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

Drago looked taken back, "Ummm no like I said they disappeared without a trace, the last known record for them being in vestroia was October 18 1997 after that nothing"

(Note: this is just a random date I thought of at the time...nothing special)

"O I see" Alice barely whispered.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What happened to them?"

"O"

.....

....

"Well the date you said October 18 1997 do you know anything that is around that time?

"Ummm no not really" Drago shrugged. Alice grinned then turned to the others.

"What about any of you? Can you help Drago remember?"

....

......

Silence

"Wait that's the day before your birthday which is October 19" Runo answered after five minutes of silence.

"Ok so?" Drago was still unsure what she meant.

Alice grinned, "Don't you get it?"

Drago shook his tiny red head.

"They died on my birthday October 19"

Then it struck Drago. The legend of the Great Nightingale Protectors of all Bakugan. It is said that they were originally from a faraway place, which is not named, and that they had a beautiful daughter. The Daughter only came once to vestroia once, she remained on the distant place far from vestroia and never knew about this life. It must have been...... Alice!

"So if you never knew this up till now, how did you find out?" Marucho asked.

"And where did your mum and dad go?" Dan asked eyeing Hydranoid.

Alice let out a small laugh, "they left"

"What, why?"

"Because this is my destiny, they wanted me to discover this destiny, it's my time now"

_Flashback Alice's POV_

_(This is when Alice first goes towards the rock)_

_The light grew brighter around me and I felt a spark come alive inside me as I drew closer to the rock face. I knew that I was meant to touch the rock. I felt it in my blood. In my Heart and in my soul. I knew that it was my destiny. As I grew inches away from touching it, the soul inside me felt like it was going to leap out._

_I heard the others calling my name._

"_Alice come back"_

"_Alice..."_

"_Alice what are you doing?"_

"_Alice..."_

"_Alice..."_

"_Alice..."_

_I could not turn back. I could not answer them. I had to move forward. I had to touch the rock .I was drawn to it. Like how metal was drawn to a magnet. I could not refuse._

_Now I was standing just centimetres away from the rock. I knew if I touched it my soul will be ripped from me...............but I didn't know what was going to happen to me. _

"_Alice" a familiar voice beside me called. I turned to see me mother standing on my right side._

"_Alice" another familiar voice called from the other side of me. It was my father. They were both standing either side of me in their full human bodies......but......they looked.....what's the word...different._

"_Alice my dear you came this far" my father said, I had no idea what they were talking about. I came this far......for what?_

"_You need to fulfil your destiny and become the next Nightingale"_

"_Huh? what do you mean a Nightingale?"_

"_Sweetie your father and I.........we aren't really human"_

"_It looks like we are and all but that's just to protect our identity here on earth.......to blend in" My father interrupted._

"_Yes, we're actually from a faraway place called Vestroia"_

"_Huh? Then why are you here?" Alice called still confused._

"_We are here because there was war in our land and we didn't want you to grow up there"_

"_So we came here"_

"_Yes, and that way we can still protect the Bakugan, and take care of you so that you're safe too"_

"_Wait, you protect the Bakugan?"_

"_Yes"_

"_But how come you weren't there when Naga tried to take over the cores? Or when earth collided with vestroia?"_

"_We couldn't, that's why your here"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're the new Nightingale warrior/Sorceress protector for the Bakugan"_

_Alice looked surprised; her......plain old Alice.....is the protector of all Bakugan?_

"_Then why haven't you told me before all this happen, while you were still alive?"_

"_Sweetie it's one thing growing up normal and happy then another growing up knowing you're the protector of a species and having to fight for them and what-not"_

"_Yes but..."_

"_Yes but we wanted you to grow up like any other child here on earth would but we were going to tell you when you would understand it better: and I think now is the perfect time"_

"_You think?" Edward interrupted his wife with a sly grin. Daniel eyed him then went back to her story._

"_Anyway it's your destiny now"_

"_And we have to leave" _

"_But we will guide you when you need us"_

"_Yes but you'll have to find the answers yourself" Daniel finished before her and Edward started to fade away into tiny sparkles._

"_Wait mum, dad......come back" Alice cried reaching out for them. They were almost gone now._

"_We both believe in you" they whispered before they completely disappeared. Alice reached out to them...well where they were...and cried out...but they were completely gone._

_A minute of crying, she finally stood up and touched the rock wall that was now glowing. She knew what she had to do......._

_Flashback end_

"So you're the new warrior/sorceress protector" Drago said after her long story.

"Yep and I'm here to protect you...with the help of my guardians...

Sapphire, the Dragoness

Ariel, the water Dragoness/Snake

Midnight, the magical she-Wolf/Fox

And Sky, the phoenix

So now we have to stop those evil girls from taking over Vestroia and the world!"

"Right" They all called.

"But how are we going to do that?" Dan asked puzzled.

"With the power of magic and Bakugan" Alice smiled.

"Ok but how are we going to find them? They left in a puff of smoke" Marucho asked adjusting his glasses, "unless you know where they are heading?"

"They are heading for the centre of the universe" Sky called.

"Yes and we can get there through a portal" Sapphire added.

"Yes but I don't think that your friends can come with us Mistress Alice" Midnight said with an apologetic smile.

"Yeh its way too dangerous for them to come" Ariel added.

Alice nodded, "they're right guys......you can't come this time" She turned towards them.

"What? But Alice I'm not leaving you to fight" Runo cried. She couldn't let her best friend do this alone.

"Runo....."

"No Alice I'm going with you" Runo smiled stepping forward and grabbing Alice's hand. Both girls blushed then Alice smiled. She knew Runo wanted to help....but if she did she could be killed.

"Runo what if........what if you get killed?" Alice looked down.....she couldn't bare it if Runo died helping her with her own problems.

"I would take that risk, if it means saving the Bakugan and the world".

Alice nodded, then added, "Ok but stay close to me and don't attack till I say ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok well let's go" Alice smiled before waving her hand toward an open space, then seconds later a flashing portal appeared.

"Ok everyone stay close now" Alice called as one by one they went through the portal, Alice and the guardians last through.

................

(Meanwhile back at the castle)

"Hurry up Hunter brake the lock" Jasper cried watching his brother chip away at the lock.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying just hang on"

"Well can you hurry we have to stop our sisters before they take over the world and that would be bad because they would destroy it knowing them"

'Click'

"Ok I got it" Hunter called thrusting the door open so that it slammed against the wall.

"Let's go!" Jasper said running past the smiling Hunter, who grinned when Jasper didn't say thank you or good job. Just like him not too.

And they both disappeared into the darkness.

.........................

**Husky:** Ok that's a rap, again I'm sorry for my lack of updating but that's what you get for being in high school....Owell.

**Nightingale: ** Do they make it?

**Husky: ** you'll have to find out along with the others sorry Night...

**Nightingale:** Oooo *sad* ....*cheers up* doesn't matter I'll just read it when you're not on the laptop.

**Husky:** No you won't I'll lock it, besides I haven't even started writing the next one yet so you can't anyway.

**Nightingale:** well when you do.

**Husky:** whatever, again sorry and thank you for your patience....I'll try the best I can to write when I get the chance......have a great time...cya next time :)

Reviews are welcome :) :)


	19. Darkness

**Chapter 19 Darkness**

(The middle of the universe)

"Where are we?" Julie asked as they stepped out of the portal. All around them were pink sandy ground with large brown coloured rocks and few weird looking plants with different coloured leaves and white flowers. The sky was orange mixed with red colour and very misty. In the sky were seven different coloured stars that were the suns of near planets. If you look close enough you can see some of the planets including earth.

"This is the middle of the universe" Alice stated.

"This can't be the middle of the universe it looks more like a desert planet" Marucho pointed out.

"I know but we are truly in the middle of the universe you see it's not what you might think, this is a place where planets and stars are born. There is allot of magic and power around here"

"Ok then so where did those girls got off too then?"

"They are heading to the heart of the universe, there they will use my mum's magic stone and overpower the soul Crystal that holds all the magic of the universe together and try to overpower it causing the universe to go in complete evil and darkness"

"Well we can't let that happen, there's a game on tomorrow night and I don't want to miss it," Dan cried. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So how far away are we Alice?"

"A few leagues, we will get there quicker if we ride with the Bakugan"

"Ok then"

...

(Meanwhile on the opposite side)

"Hurry up Jasper can't you walk any faster?" Hunter asked annoyed beside a red leaf plant. Hunter was about twenty steps behind puffing as he tried to catch up.

"Well this would have been easier if we stopped to retrieve our magic first" He grunted.

"Well if we did we might have arrived too late now hurry up!" Hunter yelled annoyed.

"Ok ok geez can't we take a break?" Hunter asked collapsing to the ground infront of Jasper puffing heavily. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Ok but only for a few minutes then we have to go"

"Man this is sooo hard without magic"

...

(Back with the Brawlers)

"Guys we need to hurry if we don't get there before they reach the soul Crystal everything will be gone forever," Cried Alice watching the horizon creep up fast towards them.

"We're going as fast as we can you know," Companied Dan.

"Alice calm down, we'll get there in time and everything will be ok," Shun soothed Alice, smiling an encouraging smile towards her.

'I know but this is my chance to save the world, what if I stuff up? Everyone will be in danger' Alice mumbled and sighed quietly.

"Is everything ok?" Shun asked noticing Alice zoned out.

"O ummm yeah sorry I was just thinking about what might happen if I don't succeed with my mission"

Shun grinned, "Alice you will succeed, you're a strong girl, the strongest girl I know, don't worry" He then looked down and added; "You're so brave unlike me" Alice blushed and gave a small giggle, "Shun... you are brave"

"No I'm not; compared to you I'm not"

"Shun ...I"

...

(With Abigail and Ingrid)

"Look Abby, she's here and it looks like she brought company with her" Ingrid called down at Abigail with a dark grin.

"Drat" Abigail snarled thumping her fist on the rock nearby breaking it in two. Ingrid looked worried when the two pieces of rock fell to either side.

"What are we going to do?"

Abigail lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly thinking. After a few seconds she sprung up, "I know exactly what to do!" She remarked lifting a finger in the air. She then chanted some ancient words that only she and Ingrid understood and a dark purple light lit the scene then disappeared into the sky above.

"There now that should stop them and we might even get our hands on her as well" She smiled, clapping her hands together, "Now let's go!"

...

(Back with Alice and the others)

"Shun ...I"

Booom!

Before Shun could react a dark purple light darkened the scene so nobody could see anything, not even their own hands infront of their face.

"Hey what just happ...hey where is everyone" Dan's voice came out of the darkness. The darkness quickly grew and soon it had devoured everything in darkness. Everyone panicked and tried to get out of the darkness but it was no use.

"Alice!" Shun screamed out but it was too late; the darkness covered the place like a black blanket making it hard to see and the air thick so it was hard to breathe.

Before long Alice couldn't hear or see any of her friends.

"Wh...What's happening?" she whispered, fear crept inside her.

'It has to be them!' Her eyes widened in fear.

...

From another place Shun looked around desperately trying to locate Alice and the others. The air chocked him and soon overwhelmed him. As he collapsed to the ground he cried out, "Al...Alice...be st...Be strong" He gasped then fell into a deep sleep.

...

(With the other brawlers and Bakugan)

"Hey...where is everyone?" Dan's voice came through as the smoke choked him, "You there Runo?" *cough*

"Yeah I'm over here" Runo's high voice came, she too coughing.

"Where?" *cough*

"Over here!" *cough*

"I can't find you" *cough*

"Dan!" Drago called seeming very close.

"Drago! What's happening?"

"I believe this is the work of those evil girls" Marucho answered from a short distance away. Coughing as well.

*cough*"So they must be close by then" Julie added with fear in her voice,

"Yes but this smoke isn't helping us at all" Runo growled and collapsed to the ground.

"Yeah and it's making me sleepy" Dan's voice slurred.

"Is everyone alright?" Tiggerara asked worriedly. Everyone moaned and started coughing again.

"Ok let's have a role call" Marucho declared.

"I'm here, so Dan?"

"Here"

"Runo?"

"Here"

"Julie?"

"I'm here"

"Where?"

"Here"

"Ok Shun?"

...

..

"Shun you there?" Dan asked after no answer.

...

Still no answer

"Shun?" Dan tried one more time but still no Shun.

"Looks like Shun's missing" Marucho concluded.

"Ok we need to find him but let's finish this first, ok Alice you still with us?"

...

..

"Alice?"

..

..

No answer.

"Looks like Alice is gone too" Runo's voice cried out. 'Wonder if Shun and Alice are together? I hope they are ok', was all that rang through Runo's head at the moment.

"Ok I hope no one else is missing too, so Drago?"

"I'm here Marucho"

"Tiggerara?"

"Here"

"Preyas you close by?"

"Yes I'm right here Marucho, where ever here is"

"Ok just stay where you are Preyas, Skyress?

"Present"

"Very good, Gorem?"

"Here Marucho"

"Hydranoid?"

"We are here" Each of Hydranoid's heads answered.

"Great, what about the Guardian's?"

"I, Nightingale, am here"

"Ariel is here"

"Sapphire is here too"

"Midnight at your service"

"Ok so we are all here except Alice and Shun"

"I guess so what do we do now?" Dan asked still trying to see through the purple smoke.

"Well we need to find Alice and Shun but before we do we need to get rid of this smoke"

"Yeah but how do we do that Marucho?"

..

..

"How about all the Bakugan can use some of their powers and sweep away the purple smoke" Marucho answered, not really knowing if it would work.

"Do you think it will work?" Drago asked in a sleepy tone.

"I...ho...Hope so" Dan yawned.

"Well...le...let's...hu...rry th...en" Runo yawned out. Her eyed drooping low from the smoke.

With that, all the Bakugan and the Guardian's powered up and tried their attacks against the smoke; but because the smoke was making them sleepy and also draining their energy, their attacks failed causing everyone to collapse and fall into a deep sleep.

...

(With Alice)

With no time to spare, and the darkness closing in around her, Alice leapt to her feet and started running as fast as she could as the darkness persuaded her and soon it became like a cat and mouse chase. Alice was the mouse and the darkness was the perusing hungry cat. Its eyes set only on Alice.

Alice ran for all her might dodging incoming darkness that reached out to grab her like a giant hand.

As another giant dark hand came swooping down she leapt, dodging it, into the sky that had turned black from all the dark magic and flew high until she almost could touch the lightning clouds.

Alice knew if the darkness caught her, she would not be able to save herself...or the fate of the world. The darkness would destroy her, like it had before with her mother...father. The immortals wouldn't even think for a second to spare her...all they want is power.

Dodging another dark hand, she drew her wings close to her body; then with a swift fast movement, she drew them out again in lighting speed and climbed even higher in the sky above the clouds, leaving the darkness far behind.

The darkness seemed to be slowing down...or stopping! She slowed her pace as she reached over another dark cloud and peered down at the darkness far below. It looked like it was withdrawing...but why? Alice remained still in mid air.

'This could be a trick' she thought not knowing what to do. The darkness continued to get smaller till only alittle patch remained.

'Is it safe?...I better be careful' She said to herself slowly ascending back down. As she reached just over 100 metres off the ground the wind started rushing upwards and the sky, which had turned back to normal after the darkness decended, turned black once more and the darkness sprang up from nowhere covering the area once more. Alice managed to dodge the first attack but the darkness moved at blinding speed this time and she soon got hit and surrounded fast. Before she could react the darkness hit her again and sent her crashing to the ground again.

'I have to fight back,' she thought getting up on one elbow. The darkness went to strike her again but before it reached her she sprang to her feet and countered attack with a powerful wind that blew the darkness away. But it wasn't over. More darkness came and attacked her from behind, but Alice was able to sense it and therefore spring high in the air and attack with another powerful attack. But the darkness wasn't going to give up; more came and came till there were mountains of darkness.

Alice tried her best, using powerful attacks to stop the darkness but no matter what she did more darkness came and she was getting tired. They were lightning quick and Alice was down on the ground again. Bruises riddled her body.

As the darkness closed in, a pair of green eyes and a pair of blue eyes appeared in the darkness glaring at Alice.

Just as Alice felt all her energy drain out of her she could hear a high pitched laugh as the two pairs of eyes came closer growing bigger before revealing their true identities...

..

...

_With Shun (where ever he is)_

_(Shun's POV)_

My head ached like mad when I finally woke...but I couldn't move. All I could think of was the pain...where am I? What had happened?...All I could remember was I was talking to Alice and was about to te...hang on a second...

Alice!

I threw open my eyes and, despite the pain, jumped (more like stumbled) to my feet. My head spun as I looked around desperately for Alice. The scenery seemed to be spinning and I couldn't make out much. All I could see was darkness...with alittle light coming from a small round opening to my left. I struggled to move my feet, they seemed to not want to move, and I fell face first to the hard ground once more...I think it might be concrete?

I suddenly felt really cold...something I hadn't noticed when I woke and I wrapped my arms around my body and pulled my tired legs towards my chest so they hugged my body.

Where am I?

..

(Unknown third person's POV)

I stood in the shadows of the darkness leaning over to have a better glimps of my prey. Luckily the darkness covered me so they didn't see me because they were starting to wake; atleast they are venerable because of the darkness, unlike me where I can see in the dark. This was going to be too easy; where's the fun in this? Owell atleast I get to eat after being locked up for so long.

My long, knife-like claws scrapped against the dirt ground as I slowly stalk my prey and made little pitter patter sounds as I drew closer. My blood red tongue sprang in and out of my massive shark-like mouth and hissed between my yellowy/ black teeth. My evil red eyes darted between my group of prey who were trying to find where they were. Luckily for me, my masters placed a spell to stop them from going anywhere.

Now let the feast begin!

...

_Ok, really sorry for the looooong update, I've just actually got back from holidays about 3 days ago so this could have been up earlier but I couldn't get internet where I was...anyway I think it's worth the wait. Man it's really long too...over 2200 words! My longest chapter yet! Lol._

_Anyway thanks for the favourites and reviews...you people rock!_

_I'll try to get the next one soon..._

_Bye_


	20. For Friends and For Tomorrow

**Chapter 20 ~For Friends and For Tomorrow**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan...if I did it'll be alot better than it is now -_- ~

...

(With Alice...)

' _Just as Alice felt all her energy drain out of her ,she could hear a high pitched laugh as the two pairs of eyes came closer growing bigger before revealing their true identities...'_

Alice narrowed her eyes towards the two figures standing before her and stuttered backwards a step; but kept upright. Her hand trembled behind her edging for her sword (yes she has a sword too, I forgot to mention it -_-') but she kept her chocolate brown eyes on the pair of evil eyes in the smoke. She didn't trust what they might do to her now she was alone and weak.

"Why so scared Alice? I thought you were meant to be brave and save the world from evil beings like us?" Abigail grinned and smiled slyly. Ingrid let out a 'Ha!' and added, "So much for the protector of all Bakugan"

Alice reached closer to her sword, still keeping her eyes on the two evil beings, who now since the smoke had cleared, could see clearly. Her mouth clenched into a snarling smile and her heart beat got faster, like whenever she's around Shun. Then, without warning, she lunged forward and started to swing her sword towards the two girls, who just grinned at her. Alice moved swiftly and very fast towards them but just as her sword got close to them they let a 'are you really serious' laugh out and raised their hands and suddenly a black forcefield surrounded them and blocked Alice's attack, repelling her backwards to the ground, her grip on the sword weakened and it came loose and flew high in the air and landed a meter away from her on the ground.

Abigail and Ingrid released their forcefield and stepped towards Alice's crimpled body lying on the ground, but just as they got close, Alice had sprung back up and rushed toward her sword again. Ingrid let out a sigh and smirked as she let out dark black balls from her hand and sent them flying towards Alice, who managed to dodge the first few; but as Ingrid let more out, she got caught up and they had managed to hit her and stopped her in her tracks.

Alice puffed hard as she tried to catch her breath as she was down on her knees with her hands spread infront of her, 'they are really fast, and I can't hit them at all'.

"Did you really think you can beat us?" Ingrid laughed as they came closer to her but still keeping their distance.

Alice closed her eyes, 'I can't beat them' she cried as a shinny clear tear fell from her left eye, 'I need help, I can't win alone'.

"As for your friends, I think they will make a delicious meal for our little pet" Abigail added with another laugh, "why don't we see how they are doing; I think you'll like our pet"

"...But you have to be careful, he doesn't like strangers" Ingrid finished adding a laugh too as a giant picture allusion appeared and showed the brawlers and Bakugan still unconscious on the ground with a large dark figure closing in in the background.

At the mention of her friends, Alice knew she had to save them, 'they wouldn't even be here if I hadn't let them come with me and now they are in danger', so she tried to get up again, despite her bruises and possible broken bones, and stood up facing the evil beings again with her eyes narrowed and both hands clenched into a fist.

"You let them go!" Alice growled, huffing from the pain she was in; but she stayed strong. She had to protect her friends after all.

"Ha! How are you going to do that when you're as weak as a human...maybe even weaker"

"...just like your pathetic friends who are going to be a meal for our friend there"

"...Ha! You can't even be brave enough to tell the guy you like that you love him, how pathetic is that" both girls erupted in laughs at Ingrid's remark.

Alice blushed and bowed her head, they were right...she couldn't save them, it was useless...She was useless, 'If only...If only I was stronger...I might have been able to beat them...and save all my friends...and Shun' Alice started to cry and the tears ran through her cuts on her face making them sting; and down her arms too.

'I can't do this, I'm...I'm weak...It's all my fault that the world will be destroyed...all my fault and my friends will die because of me...' She cried even harder and more tears flooded her face and down her arms, dripping onto her legs and the ground bellow making a tiny puddle.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Shun, Hydranoid, Runo...everyone...especially you mum and dad...I'm sorry I couldn't save everyone, I'm not as strong as you are...not ever"

"Ha! Look how weak you are now, crying...why bother apologizing, I think they already know how weak you were the whole time, they were foolish to ever follow you here...and yet you let them come...how nice of you to do that for us" Abigail laughed. Alice's body started to shake and her knees finally gave in and she collapse to the ground again with her hands covering her face as her tears continued to fall in pools around her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

...

(Shun)

I was woken when I heard crying followed by an evil laugh. I hoped Alice was alright. I was out for abit and my head hurt but I don't really cared about that now, I needed to help Alice somehow.

The crying continued and I could hear Alice's voice through the crying,

"I'm sorry" she was whispering over and over again.

My heart pounded and tears started in my eyes as she continued.

"I'm sorry that I can't save you...I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to defeat them...I'm sorry I dragged all of you into this mess...I'm just...I'm..."

"Alice" I whispered and dragged my leg from underneath me and half knelt on it as I tried to get my other one up. My legs shook violently as I finally managed to stand up, staring towards the ceiling...or sky.

"Alice you're not weak" I said abit louder, hoping she could hear me like how I could hear her, "Alice listen...you're the bravest most...most beautiful girl in the world...you can do this" I was almost yelling now. She can't give up... not yet.

"Alice You're not weak!" I yelled, "You can do it, I believe in you"

'Please don't give up'

"I believe in you"

...

(Alice)

'I can't do it...I'm...I'm hopeless' I closed my eyes. More tears escaped and ran down my cheek.

"Don't worry we'll end your suffering very quickly..."

"...Just stay still now" Ingrid and Abigail sneered and now stood infront of me grinning.

'...This...is it I...I...guess'

"Alice!"

'Huh...Sh...Shun?' I reopened my eyes and looked around me.

'Where was he?'

"It was nice knowing you Alice" Abigail laughed before drawing all her power ready to blast at me.

"I believe in you...I...I believe in you Alice" Shun's voice came again but louder. I swore he was right with me because those words meant so much to me...and somehow it...gave me the strength...strength to fight.

"Shun" I whispered, not knowing if he could hear me, but that didn't matter...he was with me and he believe in me, that's all I needed.

"Bye bye" Ingrid laughed as both evil women let out their massive powers towards me.

"I believe in you Alice"

The massive energy blast as fast as lightning towards me but it didn't seem that fast to me, everything seem to slow down and run in slow motion. In a matter of milliseconds I leapt forward, managed to grab my sword, and began running quicker than they could catch me towards the two beings. Before they could attack, I landed a blow to both of their arms, sending deep red blood everywhere. Both of them shouted out in pain and stopped their attack. I smiled, then ran to them again but this time they were too quick for me and I slammed into their energy attack, sending me flying backwards.

Both girls laughed and stopped their attack to glared towards me. Both of their arms were still spilling out blood; but it didn't seem to affect them.

'They should atleast be in pain from those cuts'

I grinned as they smiled and raised their opposite hands to their arms and in a matter of seconds the wounds sowed back together, not leaving any marks or anything where I had cut them.

'How?'

"Do you really think you can defeat us using a mere sword?" Both women chuckled.

I frowned. My body was aching painfully, and I felt warm blood drip down from my forehead.

"Well since you won't go quietly, let's make you suffer before we finish you off" Abigail smiled and nodded at her sister who raised her hand and chanted some unknown words. Suddenly an image of my friends appeared in the gap between me and them. My eyes widened.

"Runo, Julie, Dan, Marucho...everyone!" I yelled...but none of them heard me. I then saw a dark figure creeping closer to them; but no one notice.

"Looks like your friends are going to be dinner very soon" Ingrid laughed. Abigail grinned in amusement and wiggled her finger in the air while chanting a spell, and soon a large box of popcorn appeared inbetween both of the women, who grabbed it and started eating some.

'No'

"Guys, look behind you!" I shouted at them again, but no one heard.

"Guys!" I shouted again, still no response.

"You might as well give up, they can't hear you here, it's just a mirror image; and they can't see or hear us at all"

'No'

"Guys!" I screamed out, but like they had said, they can't hear or see me. I growled and turned towards them frowning.

"Let them go!"

The evil beings laughed, "No way witch" Ingrid snarled.

"...Don't worry, you'll see them soon enough" Abigail slyly smiled.

I growled again and gripped my sword tighter.

'I have to do something, but my sword...it won't kill them'

...

(Shun)

I couldn't hear Alice no more...she had disappeared.

'Is she ok?'

Growling, I screamed out, "Alice are you ok? Please answer me"

...

...

...

No answer

'Please be ok, if anything happened...I...I don't no...What I'll...do' I bowed my head and started to pray.

Just then I heard her voice again, this time she was screaming out...

"Guys look out!"

'Huh?'

"ALICE!"

I have to get out of here...but how?

...

(With the other Brawlers and Bakugan)

"...Well it's not like they vanished into thin air" Runo growled at Dan.

"Ok then, tell me where they are if they didn't disappear into thin air?" Dan argued back, both looked like they wanted to attack one another.

"Calm down guys, I'm sure both Alice and Shun are together and are ok" Marucho soothed, but it didn't work. Both Dan and Runo were yelling louder than ever, not listening to anything anyone was saying.

"...I don't think they are listening to us Marucho" Julie said, as they watched the two fight. Drago frown,

"I think we need a new plan"

"Right, what do you think we should do" Hydranoid asked. Each head had a worried expression.

"Well we could split up, that way we can find them quicker" Tigerara joined in.

"Right, why don't you fish breath and Draggie-chan go with the three headed monster while the rock, The magical phoenix and the canary go together and I stay here and wait" Preyas added.

(**A/N** ~if you don't understand that, it's just made up nick-names for Tigerara _'Fish breath',_ Drago _'Draggie-chan'_, Hydranoid _'Three headed monster'_, Gorem _'The rock'_, Nightingale _'The magical phoenix' _and Skyress _'The canary'_)

All six Bakugan glared at the small aquaus Bakugan, "PREYAS!"

Preyas trembled, "what? I was just trying to help" He shrugged, "Sheeesh"

Marucho and Julie just sweatdropped and shook their heads at the aquaus Bakugan and laughed.

"Oh Preyas" Marucho laughed. Preyas looked at him funny,

"What? I'm just trying to help" Preyas shrugged again.

"Well you're not helping" Drago growled.

Everyone laughed, except Runo and Dan who were still fighting, but they stopped when they heard a loud, ear piercing growl coming from behind them.

"OMG what was that?" Julie asked when everything fell silent. Dan and Runo had stopped arguing and were looking around too. Suddenly the growl came again, but really loud.

"Look out behind you" Hydranoid called as a flash of black leaped from behind them, and landed right infront of them.

...

(With Alice –No one's POV)

"No!" Alice screamed out to the image before her. The brawlers Bakugan (in monster form) were fighting against the monster. The monster was very strong and Alice knew they couldn't last long without some help.

'I need to stop that monster'

Abigail and Ingrid smirked as they watched Alice cry out to her friends. There was no way to stop them now.

"Give up already..."Ingrid said harshly, "I mean, They are worthless, I don't know why your even friends with a group of low-life humans...I mean, your meant to be a powerful sorceress...you don't need them"

Alice's head shot up towards them, her eyes were narrowed, and her mouth clenched into a snarl.

"Oh look at you...getting all emotional and angry about some humans...that's all they are...mere humans, you shouldn't be depressed about losing them" Abigail added.

"Yeah and you're even pathetic enough to fall in love with one too..."

"...Oh yeah I forgot about him...why don't we bring him here" Abigail interrupted Ingrid and waved her hand and in a flash of dark black and purple smoke, Shun appeared infront of Alice looking like he had been bashed and beaten. His face was full of fear and it looked like he was crying.

"Shun!" Alice cried out as Shun appeared through the darkness. Tears formed in her eyes and her heart beaten at a hundred miles an hour (figure of speech).

At the sound of his name being called by the one person who means so much to him, Shun's eyes shot open and gazed towards Alice, who was smiling at him; tears in her eyes.

"Alice" Shun whispered and got to his feet. A smile drew across his face and he started to cry, "Alice you're alright" He cried and started to walk, well limped, towards her. Alice nodded and started to walk towards him. Both of their eyes were glued to one another's and it almost seemed nothing else existed; only them.

"Alice..."

Just as they were a metre away from one another, two huge black balls of energy swept towards them, landing only centimetres away from where they were. Both stopped in mid step.

'Oh no...I forgot about them' Alice grinned, glancing past Shun's shoulder over at the evil women.

Shun turned around to see who was there. His eyes widened when he saw the evil beings standing alittle away from him. Shun swore under his breath.

"How nice to see you again...Shun is it?" Abigail said in a not-so-sweet voice. Ingrid laughed,

"You came just in time to see the rest of your friends perish like you will in a matter of minutes" Ingrid added, pointing towards the image of the other brawlers and their Bakugan, who all were weak and struggling to fight back.

Shun growled, "I won't let you get away with this"

Both women laughed, "Oh I think you'll find we have, pretty boy"

...

(Hunter and Jasper-who are still in the dungeon)-I almost forgot about them ^^

Hunter tapped on the stone ground, with a small round stone, looking rather bored and fed up as Jasper paced around the room trying to figure out a way of this mess.

"We don't have our magic with us so that's out of question...We have no tools and I don't think there are..."

"Why don't we just put up a sign saying help us" Hunter interrupted sarcastically.

"Shut up...I'm trying to think" Jasper snapped and began to pace around the room again.

"Well sorry for trying to help...Geez" Hunter rolled his eyes and began tapping on the wall now. The wall made a deeper sound then the floor, and it echoed around the room.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap...tap

"Arrr will you STOP DOING THAT!" Jasper screamed, glaring towards Hunter. Hunter frowned.

"No..." He began tapping again, this time louder and more constantly.

TAP...

TAP

TAP...

TAP

TAP...

"ARRR I HAD IT!" Jasper yelled and grabbed the stone out of Hunter's hand and walked back to the other side of the room. There he turned back towards his brother and looked at the stone in his hand.

"Do you think that this...small stone would help us break free?" He spat, looking towards his brother once more.

Hunter shrugged, "No, but it's helping me forget about you"

"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER ASKING YOU AT ALL!" Jasper lost his temper and threw the small stone towards Hunter. Hunter dodged it with ease and the stone hit the wall where Hunter had been tapping on...and weirdly enough, the stone went through the wall and created a small hole where it had gone through. Beads of white light shone through the small hole and they could hear the call of some of the many pets they had in their home.

Both guys blinked at the wall.

"I guess it did help us" Hunter spoke softly.

Jasper's eyes caught on Hunter, who smiled brightly.

...

(Back with Shun and Alice)

Shun narrowed his eyes, and before even Alice knew herself, Shun had sprung high into the air and was fast approaching the beings; but as he was about to land a punch at them, they disappeared into thin air and appeared again behind him.

"Nice try ninja boy, why don't we try that again" Abigail said in a dark tone. Shun landed on the dusty ground but managed to spring up again and take another shot at them, but like last time he failed to make contact and landed on the ground once more.

Abigail smirked as Shun tried again, missed, and was free falling towards the ground once more. Alice could only watch in horror as he fell faster towards the ground.

"Shun!"

Just then, Ingrid appeared behind Shun and caught him in her grasp.

"Let me go!" Shun cried, trying to break free, but the girl made no indication to letting go of him. Instead she held him up with her hands around his throat in the air infront of her and smiled.

"Don't hurt him" Alice cried out to her.

Ingrid tightened her grip on Shun, whose face was now red and his hands were pounding at Ingrid's trying to get free; but failing.

"I said don't hurt him!" Alice yelled even louder at her. Ingrid looked towards Alice then back at Shun. Abigail suddenly appeared behind Alice, making her jump.

"Oh my dear Alice, Give up...you're not go..." Before Abigail could finish her sentence, Alice spun around and faced her with her sword in hand, pointing right at Abigail. Abigail laughed,

"Really Alice...you crack me up, you know that" With very fast movement, Abigail knocked the sword out of Alice's hand and now held It in hers.

Alice gasped as she felt a sharp pain go across her cheek; then warm blood dripping down her cheek and her neck.

"Give up already and I'll promous I'll end your suffering quickly"

"No...never!" Alice yelled and tried to get her sword back. Abigail yawned then in a single movement, swung the sword and tossed Alice on the ground leaving a long cut along her side.

"Ha...you're so weak, it's pathetic...You shouldn't even be called 'the Protector of all Bakugan'...more like a loser who will soon be forgotten" Abigail laughed as she walked over to Alice as she tried to sit up. Blood dripped from her side and her clothes were all dirty.

(Alice's POV)

"Ha...you're so weak, it's pathetic...You shouldn't even be called 'the Protector of all Bakugan'...more like a loser who will soon be forgotten" I heard Abigail laugh and then before I knew it she was looking down at me grinning.

"Look at you...pathetic trash, your hopeless, you can't save them"

'_I can't save them' _

"...they'll all die because of you...all because you're weak"

'_It's all my fault"_

"You're not worthy to be a sorceress or a protector"

'_I...I failed everyone'_

"You will never be like your parents"

'_Everything is lost'_

"Your parent's are proberly ashamed to have you as their daughter...someone who is weak..."

'_I can't save them...'_

"...and is a coward"

'_I'm sorry'_

"...Trash"

'_I'm sorry...so sorry..._

"Everyone will blame you"

"_...Everyone"_

"Just take a look around..." Abigail's voice softened and she placed a hand under my chin and forced me to look towards Shun, who was still being choked by Ingrid. It was hard to see through my tears but I could tell it was Shun.

'_I'm sorry...Shun'_

Abigail then turned my head so I can see the other brawlers. The monster had really injured all of them really badly and they all laid lifeless on the ground, 'were they dead?'

'_I'm sorry everyone'_

"...They were all foolish to ever trust you"

'Sorry'

Abigail and Ingrid began laughing. The laughter sounded like thunder stomping through the clouds. I began crying even harder,

'This is just like when we found out I was masquerade'

"Alice stop crying!" Shun's voice yelled from above. I looked up towards him,

"Alice don't listen to them, they are trying to brainwash you. I know that you can defeat them" He paused and closed his eyes and continued, "I believe in you" He was crying now, "We all believe in you Alice"

"But...I can't...I can't" I cried back and shook my head; It was useless.

"Alice you can, don't let them win" Shun shouted back, Ingrid let out a small laugh and tightened her grip ever tighter. Shun's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of its sockets and his face went even redder.

"Shun!" I cried and glared at Abigail, who had moved away and now floated underneath Ingrid and Shun. She smiled,

"It's over Alice...give up" She said in a harsh tone.

'No'

I looked towards Shun, he could die any moment now...all because of me

'No'

I looked towards the image of the others, they were all defeated.

'Noo!'

Abigail laughed a crackling thunderous laugh.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled and lunged forward towards the cruel witch and managed to get my sword from her clamped fingers. I then took a step back and then began to leap towards her and began swinging my sword around for impact. She didn't notice me till the last minute before I took a swing at her and managed to piece her shoulder through to her breast. She yelped then started to fire dark magic balls towards me. I managed to dodge them with ease and took another shot at her.

By this time Ingrid frowned at me, I think she was trying to choose between helping her sister or staying where she was holding Shun.

I took a swing at Abigail again but this time she blocked me and sent me towards the ground. I managed to gather myself before I hit the ground, landing in a crouch position; and shot my eyes towards Abigail again. She grinned,

"Haven't we been through this before, you know your sword won't kill us"

'they are right, I can't kill them this way but...I haven't been able to handle my magic...I could kill Shun or myself in the process...'

I looked back towards Ingrid and Shun, he looked limped, and his eyes were closed. My eyes widened.

'Oh no SHUN!'

I gasped and shot a frown at Ingrid who smiled back.

'Shun...'

Ingrid then let go of Shun, and his lifeless body plummeted to the ground.

I leapt to me feet and ran to get under him but he fell faster than I could run and ended up crashing, sending dust flying everywhere.

"SHUN!" I ran up and collapsed beside him. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I turned him over so I could see him. He was very pale and wasn't breathing.

'He couldn't be'

"Shun...I...I'm so...I'm so sorry" I cried and laid my head on his chest and grabbed his hand with mine.

Above us, Ingrid and Abigail were laughing at their 'supposed' victory.

'I hate them...I hate them for what they have done!'

"Shun..."

I felt my anger grow every second,

'I hate them...I hate their laugh,'

My body began to twitch.

'...I hate their attitude'

My hands folded into fists.

'I hate them for everything'

I started to breathe heavier.

'I...hate them'

I felt the power dwell inside me.

'I want them...dead'

Abigail and Ingrid were still laughing.

"No..." I screamed up towards them, throwing my head up to face them. Both of them stopped laughing and looked towards me with fright.

"I will not let you do this!"

The power felt like it was exploding out of me as I screamed. My white/purple shaded wings grew from my back again and I felt the energy flow inside me.

"You killed my parents, wreaked my life; but...harming my friends" The energy poured out of me and I felt like I can do anything. I glared at them, narrowing my eyes.

"Harming my friends...IS THE LAST STRAW!" I cried and leapt into the air, spreading my wings further out then drawing them in close to my body before releasing them out again till I was high above the witches, who looked like tiny ants from where I was.

I then drew all the energy that was inside me and screamed out, "THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS, FOR MY PARENTS, FOR THE BAKUGAN AND...FOR TOMORROW!" I Bellowed before letting go of all the energy and sent it down, like a lightning bolt, towards the evil witches, who never saw it coming.

It all happened so fast.

The flash of my magic shone brightly as I released it and sent it flying towards the ground where the witches were. They couldn't react fast enough, and even if they could they wouldn't be able to dodge it, and they screamed as it tore at them.

Both of them tried to fight back with their own combined magic, but mine was too powerful and soon they vanished within the magic; gone forever.

Finally.

The brightness of the magic faded away and I soon could see the scenery again, but just then I felt really lightheaded and everything went blurry and before I knew it I was falling fast towards the ground. I had no idea what was happening. I blacked out. I heard a buzzing nose that got louder and louder. Where was I?

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

"Shun..."

...

...

..

...

Pheew...that was a very long chapter XD

Has Shun and the other Brawlers survived or are they dead?

What about Jasper and Hunter? Have they escaped?

You'll have to wait and see...hopefully you don't have to wait too long.

Ok anyway ~you hear this allot but sorry for the really (really) late update. Thank you for your patience.

As for the sword description ~it's got a silver blade and a dark purple handle and it is very long and isn't very wide but it is really strong.

There is going to be just one more final chapter then this is finally done ^^ Yay for me! Lolz

**Please** read 'Chapter Notice' and I'll try my very best to finish this story off once and for all!

Thank you ^w^

Luna


	21. Chapter Notice

**Chapter notice!**

Ok well I'll try to make this short...

You all know I have been writing this story for ages (since 2008) and now I'm finally nearly finished!

You might have also noticed that my writing has improved and is alot different from when I first started.  
Because of this, I am rewriting chapters 1 – 18 (maybe 19) again so I can fix my mistakes and make the chapters better than what they were and make them more interesting.

I'll let you know in my last chapter which chapters I have fixed (so far) so you can reread them and see the improvement.

Chapters 1 - 9 has been fixed and updated so far...

Thank you all for reading ^w^

Luna

Ps~ please don't review this chapter coz I'm going to replace this with the final chapter. If you want to review, please review on my last chapter; thank you.


End file.
